Pokemon: Journey of Masters Arc one
by Dark Phoenix3465
Summary: What if Ash received different starters... yes plural. Follow Ash in his quest for the title of Pokemon Master! He will learn the true meaning of becoming trainer. With his pokemon, he will take the world by storm! However his greatest challenge will come with Kanto's worst criminals... Team Rocket. (1-18-16 update: rated M) (DISCONTINUED until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise** **! Bet you didn't see that a new story coming now didja? This is based on some of the Ash Journey re-writes out there on . I highly recommend taking a read at some of them because some are very good!**

 **This will be updated the same time as DHH so when this is updated, DHH shouldn't be too hard to find.**

 **Believe it or not this idea came in a dream, at least the first chapter anyway. But as always, enjoy the story and post your thoughts with a review, you have no idea how excited I feel when I see one in my email. Enjoy the read everyone!**

 **note this is not connected to any of my other two stories in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

...

Our world... filled with wondrous creatures known, as Pokemon.

Creatures with unbelievable power, for as long as any can remember they have lived among humans for centuries. Living in the forests they call home, up high in the mountains! Deep in the depths of the vast ocean. Even the busy and bustling cities working with humans in day to day life!.

But the most notable trait of these interesting creatures is how well they battle one another. Some humans grow up to be trainers vigorously training teams of pokemon to be the strongest that there ever will be! Most for it to be a living and some dream to earn the title of Pokemon Master!

And that is the dream of one young boy in particular, Ashton Ketchum, or known to most as simply Ash. He resides in Pallet Town, Kanto with his mother Delia Ketchum and that is where our story begins...

* * *

We see a 13 year old Ash laying on the green grass in his backyard, wondering. _'Only one year away until I become a trainer and set out on my quest to be a master! Oh if only I could go right now! Why did the league have to change the age requirement... *sigh* I guess it can't be helped... But I wonder who my first Pokemon will be? I hope it's a Charmander! Their so cool, especially their evolved form...'_ He could only see it now, him riding on a Charizard through the sky all over Kanto.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard the voice of his mother, ex-trainer Delia Ketchum call out to him, she had married Champion Red Ketchum in her late twenties and had since lived and loved him for so long, but while as much as she loved Red, he is constantly busy with running the Kanto Pokemon league and leaving on business trips every other week or so. Right now he was on one of those business trips, working with the league to try and stop the Team Rocket threat.

"ASH! Professor Oak called! He wants to see you at his lab!" she said. Ash grinned, it was time for his usual lesson with professor Oak. Since he found out about the new age requirement, the famous Professor Oak had been asked by Ash to be taught private lessons on how to raise and train Pokemon. And while some would find it boring Ash was always excited to learn something new from the elderly professor.

"I'll be right there Mom!" he rushed inside and ran into his room and grabbed his Notebook he kept all the facts he had been taught. He filled two others awhile back and still kept notes. After he got what he needed he rushed out the door after giving his mother a 'bye' and headed for Professor Oak's laboratory.

* * *

When he arrived he knocked on the door, it opened and he was greeted by Daisy Oak, the professor's grand daughter. While she much older than him, Ash couldn't help but admire her. He learned a long time about girls when his Dad gave him the 'talk' and as much as he wished he could have those two hours of his life back, he still couldn't stop staring at Daisy.

He shook his head, realizing how rude he was being, flushed, he spoke "H-hey Daisy. Um, the professor called me over for the ...uh lesson." he stammered. Daisy giggled a bit at Ash's antics.

 _'Oh if only he was my age, he's just so cute sometimes.'_ she thought to herself. "I know Ash, come on in." she said motioning the teen in. many different machines could be seen within the lab, Ash went upstairs to the actual lab itself were he usually was taught. When he arrived he found papers scattered everywhere. The professor was looking through some notes when he heard ash come upstairs.

"Ah Ash, it's good to see you again my boy!" Oak said excitedly.

"Good to see you to Professor." Ash said with a smile. "So I assume it's a new lesson today?"

"Yes but first, do you think you could help me clean up a little first. I got a little to into my research again." The Professor said mareepishly.

"Sure" he said simply as he started picking up papers on the ground. He set the papers on the Professor's desk and saw a picture on his desk of the professor and his childhood rival Gary. Then a thought came to him. "Hey Professor."

"Yes Ash?" Oak replied.

"Why is that Gary doesn't get tutored to? He is your grandson right?"

"He is, however when I asked if he wanted to he was convinced that he had natural skill since he was my grandson. That boy is too arrogant for his own good sometimes. I worry his ego will suffocate him." Oak said sadly.

"Yeah the other kids could agree with you on that." Ash wasn't the only one who thought this, there was his friend Leaf, his neighbor and long time friend, Jack from across the street, and several other of the town's kids. But they decided to keep it to themselves since they really didn't want to risk making it worse.

"Yes well, at least your here. And between you and me, you'll make it farther as a trainer than Gary." Oak stated. Ash grinned ear to ear hearing that, Gary had always been putting down him and the other kids down, it only inflates his ego even more. After some more chatting amongst themselves they finally cleaned the lab up.

"Now, on with the lesson shall we? Lets start with...-"

* * *

 **1 year later...**

Yes, an entire year had passed. In that year, Oak had taught Ash everything he knew and said trainer just couldn't wait till the day he became a trainer. In fact right now he's watching a match between Johto Champion Lance and Bruno of the Kanto/Johto elite four. His Onix vs Lance's Dragonite.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner, and still reining champion, LANCE!" the announcer on the TV said. It was late at night but Ash was still full of excitement from watching the match. One day that would be him on TV. But he's going to win that time.

"Ash please go to sleep! It's almost 10!" he heard his mom as she opened the door.

"Oh come on mom! I'm just so excited! How can I possibly sleep?!" he said grinning.

"At least try please, you don't to be sleepy on your big day?"

"Okay mom..." Ash said defeated as he climbed into bed.

 _'Look out world! Ash Ketchum is coming, and will take you by storm!'_ and with that thought he eventually fell asleep...

* * *

 **Next Morning...**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Ash's alarm went off. Slowly he put his hand on the snooze button. However he nearly closed his eyes until he remembered what today was. He was sure glad he set his alarm pretty early, Oak doesn't hand out pokemon till 10 o'clock, it was 7, he had plenty of time.

With a big grin he rushed out of bed and changed into some light blue jeans, black shirt, and a blue jacket with white short sleeves and a white collar. He also put on a official league hat that he received one day from a sweepstakes, sending hundreds of postcards to get it.

Afterward he went to the bathroom brushed his teeth and such, and went downstairs to find his mom making breakfast. She turned to him and smiled, "Good Morning sweetie, ready for today?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"You bet mom! I'll be as good as Dad one day!" Ash exclaimed. Delia smiled he was already like his father, always enthusiastic about big things. She sighed wondering when Red would be home. It would be a shame if he missed Ash's big day.

"I'm glad your excited sweetie, breakfast is ready, dig in!" she said as Ash tore through his bacon, eggs, pancakes, and chugged down his orange juice. Afterward it was around 8 so he to went to his room and decided to review everything the professor had taught him in his notebooks. From locations of pokemon to how to approach and raise every singe one.

When he finished, it was around nine so he decided to get a move on to the lab. When he arrived, he knocked softly and was surprised that Leaf was there to answer. "Oh hey Leaf!" Ash said excitably. It was always good to see her.

"Hi Ash! Oak is in his lab and the rest of us are waiting down here. Come on in!" she said with enthusiasm. Ash followed her in saw another new trainer there, and it was Jack from across the street! They chatted among themselves talking about their what will be the first thing they will do when they get a pokemon. I the middle of that however. The front door opened revealing a boy with spikey brown hair, and a black shirt and purple pants... this was Gary (mofo) Oak.

"Hey losers, come to see the greatest trainer of all time start his journey?" He said cockily. As much as Ash would want nothing more than to punch that smirk on Gary's face but he was never a violent person unless necessary. Besides what would the professor say if he knocked out the lights of his only grandson?

He kept calm and responded, "No, in case you've forgotten we're here to start our journeys to, Mofoak." Jack and Leaf had a good laugh at that.

"Really Ashy-boy? That's an old one, we all know I'm going to become a trainer than you ever will." Gary responded not really affected.

"At least my ego isn't bigger than the Kanto region..." Ash replied smirking. Before they could continue arguing, the Professor walked in.

"Now, now let's not get bicker around any longer, it's time for you to choose your pokemon!" he said excitably.

They all followed the professor upstairs where he presented 3 pokeballs on a table. Each having a sticker depending what type it was, one had a fire sticker, a bubble sticker, and a leaf sticker.

"These are the starters that you will receive. However... in my carelessness I forgot that there would be four of you... I'm afraid one of you will need to wait another month for the next batch." Oak said with a bit sadness. However only Ash seemed to catch he was hiding something.

"Well decide among yourselves who has to wait..." the four looked at each other silently.

"Well, Leaf should first pick. Ladies first right?" Ash said breaking the silence. Leaf was surprised at his words and couldn't help but blush.

"T-thanks Ash..." she said as she picked up the pokeball with the leaf sticker. She called out the pokemon and immediantly she recognized it as Bulbasaur the grass starter of Kanto. The starter looked at his new trainer before jumping into her arms.

She was excited as can be, so excited she gave Ash a kiss on the cheek as another thank you. Realizing what she just did she turned red from embarrassment, as did Ash. Although he was in a daze.

"Uh... y-your welcome Leaf! eh he..." Ash finally said still red in the face.

"Yeah um... Gary you go!" Leaf quickly said to avoid any more embarressment.

Gary smirked, "Ashy and Leafy sitting in a tree... K-I-S-" but was cut off by Leaf giving him a glare.

"Finish that and you'll get a recieve a black eye rather than a pokemon..." Leaf threatened. Gary shut up and picked up the Pokeball with a bubble sticker.

"Alright! best one of the batch!" He proclaimed.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Gary, always showing off as much as possible. They all hoped this journey, he'd show some humility.

Finally it came down to Ash and Jack... which one would get Charmander. They both stood in silence.

Ash knew that for the past few years, Jack was pumped for this day. Jack always wanted to see the world and find himself, but taking that starter would dissapoint him and frankly it wouldn't feel right to Ash to have Jack to wait another month. "Jack, ... you take the last one." He said with a sad smile.

"What?! But Ash, you prepared the most. You should take it." Jack said.

"I can wait another month, I'll just keep preparing. But you need this." Ash said putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

The professor looked at Ash with relief, _'He truely is the right choice for what I had planned.'_

"Well if your sure Ash.. thanks" Jack said taking the last pokeball and realising the pokemon within, a Charmander. He saw who his new trainer was and jumped into his arms like Leaf and hers.

"Follow me and I'll give you your starting gear." The professor went further into his lab and took out three pokedexes and pokeballs. He gave one Pokedex to each teen along with six pokeballs each. "The pokedex has information on every pokemon in Kanto, it can also show you natures, moves, and serves as your ID. Please do not lose this, they are irreplaceable."the professor explained and warned.

"You got it gramps! Now of excuse me, I have a league to beat." Gary said rushing out of the lab. Everyone sweatdropped as he left. Leaf politely thanked the professor and left to start her journey. Jack did the same.

Ash waved both goodbye, while he was happy they started their journey, he wished he could to. Oh well, he'll have to wait...

He was about to walk out of the lab when Oak stopped him. "Wait Ash!"

Ash stopped confused as the professor motioned to follow him back upstairs where he revealed two pokeballs were in his lab-coat pokckets.

"Professor, I thought you said there were only three starters, what are those two?" Ash asked curiously. Oak grinned as he released the pokemon within. One was a Jackal in appearance. Mainly blue, it had a black "mask"/chest/legs, small spikes on top his paws and stood upright. The other had green hair with two red spikes coming from the front and back of it's head.

"These are Riolu and Ralts, while native in different regions they were both found in the Sinnoh region. Very rare for their speicies." Oak said. Both Pokemon nodded as if understanding.

"Professor... this is... great! But why me?" Ash asked. Oak thought for a moment.

"Well in the time I spent with you, teaching you my ways, you came off as a second grandson to me. And since I want to see Gary realize that skill is made not born with, I figured what better person than you!" Oak said with a smile.

?: Yeah we met that Gary kid, not the most humble of humans we've met. Eh Anubis?

?: Oh yes, truly a ignorant one, and for the love of Arceus could you stop calling me that?!

?: Why not? it suits you!

Ash and Oak froze and looked around for the source of the conversation. They then looked at the two Pokemon standing beside them. Realizing it came from them.

"What's wrong with my normal name?" Riolu spoke. He sounded like a teen at the age of 15 and seemed to have a calm tone when speaking.

"Dude, Anubis is the name of a god in human mythology!" Ralts said. He sounded younger than Riolu but not by much. Although he sounded like someone pretty... hardheaded to a small extent. Both then noticed the two humans with jaws practically hitting the floor. Oak was... beyond shocked. Rowan said nothing about the pokemon with speech capability!

Ash was just as amazed, but was he became excited when he remembered these were his new starter pokemon. The two pokemon looked at each other then looking back at them.

"What's the matter with you? Never seen two Pokemon talking to one another." Ralts said. Riolu smacked him up the head.

"Remember you idiot! Pokemon don't speak like humans, much less in front of them!" Riolu said facepawing.

"Oh yeah... eh he, I forgot..." Ralts said mareepishly.

"What else is new... Well anyway." Riolu said then looked at the two humans. "Excuse my friend, he can be a bit...""Awesome!""-Reckless" Riolu said. Ralts pouted. Ash smiled warmly at both.

"It's no problem, but it's so cool that the both of you can talk! Now this journey is gonna be really awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

Riolu already knew that he would like this boy. He then looked at the professor"So I understand that we're his starter pokemon now, correct?" he said

The professor blinked. "Um.. Yes! you are. Although I will need to have a word with Professor Rowan as to how he found you to in the first place." the professor muttered.

"Yeah how did you to learn how to speak like humans?" Ash inquired.

Riolu was about to explain when Ralts cut in. "Some guy named Riley had a Lucario, Riolu is his son, and I was rescued by them. We both learned to talk through telepathy and Aura and soon it manifested into becoming a second language."

Riolu paused. "That has to be the smartest thing you've said this entire week."

Ralts gave a small yet wild grin. "I have my moments."

Professor Oak was fascinated. As much as he wished he could learn more he remembered that these were Ash's pokemon now. Oh how he now wished he found out sooner.

"So." Riolu said looking at Ash. "Ash was it? It's nice to meet you by the way, the old man has spoken very highly of you. And as such we both want to aid in your quest to become a Pokemon Master!" he said putting a fist in the palm of his paw and bowing his head respectfully. He and Ralts then climbed up Ash's shoulders

"Yeah!" Ralts cheered. "We're with ya all the way!"

Oak beamed at the scene before him. They all got along very well it seemed. "Well I'm very you are all getting along. But for now let me give your starting gear." Oak said. He went over to table and pulled out a try with 6 empty pokeballs, some potions and a different looking pokedex.

"Hey this pokedex looks different from the ones you gave Gary, Jack, and Leaf." Ash pointed out.

"Ah yes, well you will need data on your two pokemon since they are from distant regions. That there is a national pokedex. It hold data of almost every pokemon across the known world!" Oak explained. Ash had stars in his eyes.

"Wow! Thanks professor!" he said hugging the old man. Oak hugged back. He then told Ash to go back home and show his mother before he left town.

Ash nodded and left the lab Riolu and Ralts rode on his shoulders. On his way out he was stopped by Daisy. Much to Ash's confusion and shock he received a small peck on the cheek from Daisy. He left he lab cherry faced.

"Who was THAT?" Ralts said nudging Ash's head. Ash hid his eyes under his cap.

"Ash's 'mate' perhaps" Riolu stated. At this Ash's face became a darker shade of red.

"No she's not my mate! She's the sister of my rival!" Ash stated as he made his way home.

"I don't know man, she looked pretty good for a human. Ever consider it?" Ralts said smirking.

"Ralts, let the boy be... *sigh* this is going to be a long trip." Riolu said. Ash silently agreed and regained composure.

Ash and his new pokemon friends arrived at the gate of his home. As he went to the front door he heard laughing from inside. Curious he opend it to see a man talking to his mom, he had spikey hair like Ash, only dark brown not black, wore a lack t shirt under his dark red jacket. He had a cap with half the pokemon symbol in front of it. Ash smiled as he recognized the man.

"Dad!" he said running up to Red Ketchum. The pokemon on his shoulders were confused until Red said:

"Did you really think I'd miss you on your big day!?" he said smiling.

"It's been 3 months since you were last home. I thought your meeting wasn't going to end till next month!" Ash said wiping a small tear of his eye.

"Well I'm here now." the older Ketchum said smiling. He then saw the two pokemon on his son's shoulders. "And who are these two?" he said scratching Riolu's chin, who was rather enjoying it, and patting Ralt's head.

Red was not expecting, however, was "I'm Ralts, the jackal is my buddy Riolu. We're Ash's new Pokemon!" Ralts said out loud.

Delia and Red were shocked! They had ever heard a pokemon speak before. Riolu facepawed again

"And he does it again!... " Riolu said sarcastically.

Ralts sweatdropped. "Oops. eh he"

They were even more shocked when Riolu spoke, after a brief explanation Red and Delia were still shocked but learned to except it. The family and pokemon settled down for some lunch. Red said he was proud of Ash and even if he didn't win at the Indigo Plateau, he would always be his champ. Delia went a little further by reminding him to change his underwear everyday. Riolu and Ralts laughed and almost choked on their food. While Ash nearly spit his drink.

"MOM! I'm 14 now, I think I'm old enough not to be reminded..." he said embarrassed.

His mother in question chuckled. "Oh Ash you'll always be m little boy!" Red started to laugh which lead to everyone else laughing.

After that ended, they finished lunch and after a heartfelt goodbye, Ash was outside waving behind him to say goodbye to his family. Both waved back. Suddenly, Red's Pokeball opened and revealed his Charizard who launched a flamethrower in the air as to say farewell. Ash smiled wider as he waved back. Riolu and Ralts were at awe of the Charizard. It looked so powerful!

* * *

As they entered Route 1, Ash said to his new friends, "One day, we will battle him and become the best like no one ever was." while smiling. Both Pokemon nodded. Ash realized neither one liked their pokeball but was alright with him since it's nice to have company while traveling.

"For now catching them is your test. While training them is your cause!" Riolu said from his shoulder, raising fist. Ralts jumped onto Ash's head and pointed forward.

"We'll travel across the land, searching far and wide for the ultimate team!" Ralts exclaimed.

"Yup, and each pokemon we train with, we'll show them to understand the power that's inside!" Ash cheered, raising his fist.

"YEAH!" they all cheered.

* * *

 **And BOOM! There we are, I'm surprised how quickly I did this compared my usual updates. Regardless tell me you think, what should I do, or what pokemon ash should or shouldn't catch. Don't worry he'll catch his Canon Pokemon too.  
**

 **Review your thoughts! It fills me with joy to see a review in my inbox.**

 **Good Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! I really appreciate the quick favs and reviews this story receives. But before we continue, I'd like to answer to reviewers of last chapter. I'll be doing this in any other stories I do for now on.**

 **To jmwillis02:**

 **I like Pikachu-less stories also. Yes the three starters will be in this story, something about their individual stories intrigue me to no end. Leaf seems like a good choice but for now let's see where this story will go first.  
**

 **To Guest:**

 **Most pokemon he encounters, he will catch. Don't worry you'll see some new stuff I already have planned. Yes it seems to lean on Leaf a bit but I want to explore more options before I get a defiant answer. At least for now.**

 **To Cheese_PuffXx:**

 **Hey man, some get the nostalgia vibe when they hear the song. Also it seemed like a fun little Easter egg to put in. But hey that's just me. But don't worry endings won't be like that. Some will be simple, others dramatic, or even shocking.**

 **To Shade1998:  
**

 **Umm... I don't know about putting THOSE kind of pokemon with this story, I mean it just started. But I will see what I can do.**

 **To WriterShwin:**

 **Thanks, I'll look into those errors soon. :)**

 **To Uranium235:**

 **Yes both Riolu and Ralts are male. And yes a Gallade in later parts was planned out. While I'm aware that the team won't be well balanced, later in the story by the time of Vermilion city it will be almost a bro-mance between the three and it opens ideas for comedy and such. Something you don't sometimes see in a Kanto Journey fic. But Ash will catch a Gardevoir, no doubt about that. When, however, I won't reveal.  
**

 **To lightningdragon4:**

 **You make a valid point, since he doesn't have Pikachu, a Shinx would benefit him greatly. And now that you mention it, that gave me an idea. However I won't that reveal til later. Also... Luxray look Awesome.**

 **To Guest #2:**

 **We'll see about that Drapion some day.**

 **OKAY I get it the ending was a bit cheesy last chapter I was trying something a little different, alright? I'll reply reviews in the AN when I get the chance. But for now enjoy the story ^-^.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon (let this be a preference for all chapters, I really don't own them or really ever will.)**

* * *

 _Previously on Journey of Masters..._ **  
**

 _As they entered Route 1, Ash said to his new friends, "One day, we will battle him and become the best like no one ever was." while smiling. Both Pokemon nodded. Ash realized neither one liked their pokeball but was alright with him since it's nice to have company while traveling._

 _"For now catching them is your test. While training them is your cause!" Riolu said from his shoulder, raising fist. Ralts jumped onto Ash's head and pointed forward._

 _"We'll travel across the land, searching far and wide for the ultimate team!" Ralts exclaimed._

 _"Yup, and each pokemon we train with, we'll show them to understand the power that's inside!" Ash cheered, raising his fist._

 _"YEAH!" they all cheered._

* * *

As our heroes travel down Route 1, Ash looked onto his Pokegear Map to choose their closest destination. The Pokegear was a birthday gift from his father while he was away and couldn't attend. And sometimes Red would call him and his mom to see ho they were doing.

Ash looked at the map. "Hmm, well the closest town is Viridian City, but Dad told me that the Gym leader there only takes challengers that that beat the other 7 in Kanto."

"Huh, must want a Challenge every time someone walks through that door." Riolu said understanding.

"Yeah, could you imagine training for years only to have to fight newbie trainers all the time? That would suck." Ralts said imaging it with a mock horror expression. His friends laughed at him.

Ash looked at the map for a moment before saying. "Well Pewter City is just further north, from what I remember from the Professor, the Gym leader uses rock type pokemon. We'll just re supply and rest in Viridian before making our way to Pewter." they all settled on the idea, and continued on their way.

After some time they found themselves by a river.

"Hey Ash, you think a water type will benefit the team?" Ralts said looking at the river he could see a Goldeen and some Magikarp swimming by.

"You know your right, it would!" Ash said. Although before he did anything else he pulled out his pokedex and scanned his two partners.

 **#447 Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon**

 **While very young, Riolu are able to use their Aura to read emotions. If threatened, they send a single through Aura alerting it's friends it is in danger. In the wild Riolu can be very resourceful and tricky and constantly avoid capture. Trainers expect a difficult capture when seeking one out, some even get injured in the process.  
**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Moves: Quick Attack, Counter, Force Palm, Endure *This Pokemon has the egg move Bullet Punch although it has not been unlocked***

Ash whistled, while the move pool isn't large the moves themselves weren't bad especially for young pokemon like was also excited when Riolu unlocks Bullet Punch, that will come in handy. He then scanned Ralts.

 **#280 Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon**

 **Using the horns on it's head, it can sense the emotions of people and pokemon nearby. These Pokemon tend to stay away from humans due to their shy nature. But are attracted to positive emotions when they sense it. Mostly Children ever see them on accident then experienced trainers when searching for one purposely.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Moves: Confusion, Teleport, Magical Leaf, Lucky Chant *This pokemon has the egg move Zen Headbutt although it has not been unlocked***

Ash was pleased to know both Pokemon had quite the quality egg moves. He would have to train them later. "Alright Riolu I want you use Force Palm on the water and see if you can bring up a Magikarp!"

Riolu nodded before his Paw glowed blue and he sent it into the water causing a giant wave to appear and flushed out Magikarp. It flopped helplessly as Ash threw a Pokeball at it. It shook for several seconds before it stopped signifying it was caught. It was a rather an easy catch he might add.

"Alright our first caught Pokemon!" Ash said as he picked up the ball calmly. He was about to scan it until he heard a "Hey!" from behind him. He turned to see a girl about his age with orange hair, yellow tank top, blue shorts and suspenders.

The girl looked kinda mad to, "I'm fishing down the river, your little stunt just scared them all off!" she said aggressively. Riolu and Ralts saw the girl and stepped in front of Ash in case something happened. She simply huffed and looked them "Ha, if you think your little pokemon stand a chance against me! They don't look very strong"

Riolu growled dangerously, while Ralts was twitching with anger.

"Calm down you two, she's just saying that to get to you, she couldn't take us if she tried." Ash said with a smirk. However the girl had steam coming from her ears.

"That's it! I'm Misty Waterflower and I challenge you to a battle!" she said taking out a Pokeball. "Misty calls, Staryu!" she said calling out a brown starfish with a red gem in the center of it glowing.

"Challenge excepted!" Ash said, then he looked to his Pokemon who looked back and nodded. "Alright Ralts! let's do this!" he said, Ralts was pumped to battle first. Riolu, while wishing to beat her Pokemon senseless after her statement, he jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Staryu! Use water gun!" they heard a grunt before it spun sending a jet of water at Ralts.

"Ralts use Teleport to get behind it and use Magical Leaf!" Ralts nodded and soon disappeared from sight avoiding the Water gun. He then reappeared and and sent leafs covered in a mystic glow at the starfish Pokemon. The super effective move sent the Starfish flying. Misty gasped

"Oh no Staryu! Quick use Rapid spin to catch yourself and spin into the little guy!" Misty called out. Staryu did as such and started spinning toward Ralts. Ash knew this was already over.

He smirked, "Catch it with Confusion! Send it into the dirt!" He called out. Ralts focused and Staryu stopped in mid-air surrounded in a pinkish light. Ralts smiled before lifting the helpless water type high and quickly slamming him down into the unforgiving dirt.

The Gem on Staryu seemed to dim, signifying it fainted. Misty let out a sigh. But grew a determined face when she brought out another pokeball. "Misty calls, Starmie!" Another starfish like pokemon who seemed to have another 5 appendages behind it, it was also purple.

"Alright Ralts lets have Riolu have a shot, you've had your fun." Ash called out. Riolu was excited he could fight. Ralts however, silently complained that the battle was too quick. Ash chuckled a little, hearing the small psychic. When Riolu stepped up, he took a fighting stance.

"Use Quick Attack into Force Palm!" Ash called. Riolu became a blur as he rushed to the Starfish Pokemon, his paw glowed blue once more as he ran. Misty tried to tell Starmie to use Psychic but Riolu was too fast and Starmie couldn't react in time and was sent back a few yards.

"Starmie try Rapid Spin!" Misty desperately called. Ash facepalmed, she does remember how that went last time right?

Deciding to end this, "Wait for it to hit, then use Counter!" Riolu stood firm waiting for the right moment. When Starmie was close enough Riolu flashed blue before he blocked the Rapid spin with one paw and hit Starmie on the other paw.

The water type fell into a tree, sliding down unconscious. Riolu inwardly sighed... that was too quick. He only hoped the gym was more challenging.

Misty fell to her knees before silently returning her fallen Pokemon. She then go up and ran off. Ash shook his head.

"I didn't even say 'good battle' but oh well." He said shrugging.

"I don't think 'battle' would be the proper term, that was too easy even for our first battle..." Riolu said disappointed. (I know i made it look too easy, but I really didn't want to try to attempt to put Misty in this, I'm sorry Pokeshippers, but this pairing was long gone before this story was around)

"Yeah, but don't worry, There will be greater battles." Ash reassured. He then looked at the Pokeball that contained his new Magikarp. "Someday you'll be a great Gyarados, I know it." the pokeball seem to to twitch as if the Magikarp heard him. Ash grinned, "Well guys, next stop Viridian City." Ralts and Riolu took their spots on his shoulders and made their way.

* * *

Several hours later...

Night had fallen, Ash had found a clearing by a pond much to his luck. He would let out his new Magikarp in a second to give it some food. First he set up his tent and lit a campfire. Riolu and Ralts were eating some pokemon food Ash had brought. Ash promised they'd get him something better when the re-stocked in Viridian.

He also asked if one of them could share their food with Magikarp. Riolu politely agreed and the fish was most happy to. When everything as set Ash let Magikarp swim a bit while him and his starters gathered around the campfire.

They started talking for a bit, getting to know one another. Ash discovered that Riolu and Ralts had been friends since they hatched. Ralts made things interesting and Riolu got him out of trouble when necessary. Ash could only imagine the silly adventures these two went through. But thoughts aside, he took his backpack and pulled out the following items.

Marshmallows.

Chocolate bars.

And crackers.

Ralts grinned knowing what was coming next, using Confusion, he levitated some sticks and they started roasting marshmallows and making smores. They all happily ate on their snacks. They shared a few laughs before they began to get tired. Ash put Riolu and Ralts in his sleeping bag. While he put out the fire and returned Magikarp.

He found himself getting into the sleeping bag and soon fell asleep... his first Day as a trainer went really well... he wondered if someone was watching from above, guiding him in the right direction... Little did he know...

* * *

...He was right

 _Hall of Origin_

Yes the place where the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus, herself resides, this marvel of a place is where the Legendary Pokemon come and discus worldwide subjects regarding region safety or simply big news of any sort. In fact one of such discussions was beginning. In this massive hall their was a conference hall where the legends spoke. And as such the legends began chatting among themselves.

However all went quiet, when Arceus entered. "My children... As some are aware, today was the first day of the Chosen One's journey." Most nodded in understanding. However... Giratina was at this meeting.

"Arceus, how can be sure a human can save the world? Much less this boy?" the Lord of Antimatter stated. Him and several legends looked at Arceus questionably. Before Arceus spoke however another interrupted. Yvetal, the Kalos Pokemon of Death.

"If this boy is a trainer does that mean us, the most powerful pokemon to ever exist, will one day be under his command? I don't question you Arceus I question the idea of being captured and forced into slavery and put into mindless fighting for mere title?" the Y shaped vulture asked. Arceus looked at both of them.

"Giratina I'm sure the boy will be ready when the time comes, and in order for that to happen some of us legends must go with him, or put him through trials to test his power." Arceus stated. "Battling is a form that shows the bond between human and Pokemon. Was it not a human that made a mere Magikarp a roaring Gyarados?" she said looking at Yvetal who nodded reluctantly.

"Now before this meeting is to continue, any more questions about the Chosen?" no one said a word. "Good" she then turned to a small Pink feline pokemon. "Mew, how is the Rocket threat being treated in Kanto?"

Said psychic levitated upwards. "From what I've gathered, the pokemon league is using every effort they can to keep Team Rocket in Kanto, and they have succeeded as of now. However the Rocket Leader remains a mystery and no one has a single lead as to who or where he or she is. On top of that they seem to be catching powerful pokemon. Most likely for profit." Mew paused however at what she was going to say next.

"Also... I fear they soon will attempt to target me..." While sometimes she can be hyper and have a happy-go-lucky attitude on everything, she can be serious when she wants to be. This news brought concern to Arceus and her legends. What were they after? Power? Money? It all confused Arceus but it felt so obvious...

"This worries me... Mew you are to remain here into the hall until we know what it is they want. However we need to send someone in... The Chosen is not ready for this so he can't do it..." there was murmuring everywhere on who was to go, but no one wanted to risk being captured.

?: I'll do it.

Every Legend turned their head to the nightmare lord, Darkrai, in some shock and confusion. "You say that you need word of their plans without being spotted, my abilities of shadows can make me near invisible to them, and believe me I'm the only one in this hall who is willing to go." he paused.

"I am more than capable of holding my own, and think about this, who are you going to send if not me? Rayquaza? Celebi? Rayquaza can fight sure, but doesn't know a thing about stealth. You gave Celebi specific orders to not tell anyone, even you, the future..." he finished.

Arceus paused, really she didn't want to send anyone. But if this is what is to be done, then so be it. "Alright Darkrai... you will set for Kanto after the meeting, but knowing you, what do you want in return.?" Arceus said. Darkrai smirked (In all my stories Darkrai will have a mouth) he held up a fist which glowed a black and purple Aura.

"...You know exactly what I want... I want to be free of this curse you laid upon me...my nightmare powers, gone." he said sternly. Unfortunately, if Darkrai ever rests he succumbs to his own ability. So for thousands of years, he only had nightmares, and as his power grows his nightmare abilities became unstable to the point people will fall victim to his nightmares if they stand to close. Darkrai is fed up of being hated by the world for something he can't control and what Arceus had given him.

Arceus sighed... "Alright Darkrai, you have me discover what they're plan is, put a stop to it, in return I will remove your nightmare abilities." Darkrai nodded and returned to his spot.

Cresselia, who was the only one immune to his powers, whispered as Arceus discussed several other topics with other legends. "Brother, are you sure about this? Team Rocket aren't simple humans you know.." she said in genuine worry. Darkrai smiled a bit.

"Don't worry Cress, they won't know what hit them." Darkrai said. He looked silently at his claw... soon... soon he'd be free if he pulled this off...

All the legends were then dismissed and returned to their homes. Ho-oh wanted to get up for her morning flight and Darkrai would set out for Kanto in the mourning also.

* * *

 _The Next Morning...  
_

The morning was peaceful, Ash silently woke up and was confused as to why was he in a tent, but then he remembered yesterday and smiled. He was on his journey. He got into his clothes and realized that Viridian city was only an hours walk away when he checked his pokegear. He remembered that his dad had told him it took him four days to get to Viridian, while Ash it took one and a half.

He looked around in his tent and realized Riolu and Ralts aren't here. He panicked and looked outside. But much to his surprise he found the both of them battling one another.

Ralts launched Rocks with Confusion at Riolu, who, dodged them or broke them with Force Palm.

"Wow guys," Ash said. "You guys know how to keep yourselves busy." Both Pokemon stopped and looked at their trainer smiling.

"Hey we always try to stay in shape. In Sinnoh we did this all the time. Riley gave us basic training, but we kept it up in Professor Rowan's lab." Riolu said. Both decided to take a break. And join Ash in breakfast.

They ate and packed everything up before leaving. They went back on Route to Viridian city...

As they walked Riolu sensed a powerful Aura. With his head suddenly perking up he, he jumped off Ash's shoulder much to the boy's surprise. and pointed his head upward. Ash and Ralts followed his gaze until his eyes set on what he believed the most majestic pokemon he'd ever seen. He was almost certain that that was Ho-oh from what he learned under professor Oak.

Acting quickly he pulled out his pokedex, and scanned the pokemon.

 **#250 Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokemon**

 **Not much is known about this Pokemon, however legend has it that anyone were to catch a glimpse of this Pokemon, they are granted eternal happiness.**

Ash stared in awe at the great Phoenix,... he silently thanked Arceus for this blessing.

After they all recovered from their stupor, they proceeded down their path to Viridian City.

* * *

Later...

Ash could see Viridian city just from the end of the forest in Route 1, Riolu and Ralts on his shoulder. He was glad he didn't take long his dad told him it took the champion 4 days to make it out when he started out. He was glad it lasted much quicker.

"Alright guys, let's head to the Pokemon Center an-" before Ash could finish. A motorcycle was riding at him. It skidded to a halt. Coming of the bike was a woman in her late 20s with blue green hair in a police uniform. Ash recognized her as an officer Jenny.

"Halt! I'll need to see some ID before you enter the city." the woman demanded. Ash quickly remembered that Professor Oak said that his pokedex was also his ID. Quickly pulling out his pokedex his gave it to the officer.

Unexpectedly, when the officer opened it, the pokedex spoke.

 **I am Dexter, given to Ashton Ketchum by Professor Samuel Oak in Pallet town. My primary function is to provide Ashton with knowledge of every Pokemon he encounters. If lost or damaged, I cannot be replaced.** the pokedex beeped.

"Well I guess that clears that up, sorry I sounded a little harsh. Lately pokemon thieves have been popping up in Viridian City so everyone is on edge." the officer explained.

"Gee, that does sound like an issue. I hope you catch them." Ash said as politely as he could.

"Yeah we do to, say if your heading for the pokemon center, I could give you a ride." Jenny offered. Ash nodded, accepting. However, Riolu whispered in Ash's ear.

"Ash, I have about feeling about this..." he said in worry as He, Ash, and Ralts hopped into the side car.

"Eh, you worry too much! Come in it'll be fun!" Ralts said loudly, however Jenny didn't seem to notice. Jenny put on her helmet.

"You might want to hang on to something..." Jenny warned. Riolu mentally sighed, why was he always right?

Faster then you could say pokeball, Jenny sped off with our trio yelling Jenny look out at any incoming objects.

"LOOK OUT! FOOD STAND! _***crash*** _ OLD LADY! _***swerve***_ FLOWER STAND! _***crash***_ DUMB FAN CHARACTER FROM OTHER SERIES BECAUSE THE AUTHOR RAN OUT OF IDEAS! _ ***CRASH!***_ " Ash yelled as they crashed into someone by the name of Malispite.

"Watch it!" said the creature as he narrowly avoided the Motorcycle.

After more twists and turns, they finally made it to the pokemon center... well at least they did as soon as Jenny crashed thorugh the doors and skidded in front of the front desk. Nurse joy came out her cover from behind the desk when she heard the ruckus outside. She puffed her cheeks in frustration.

"You know we have a driveway! Is it necessary for you to always crash through the doors?!" the Nurse said in frustration. Jenny scratched behind her head embarrassed. Ash and his partners flopped out of the side car. Ralts immediately sprung up and begged Ash to do it again. Ash and Riolu were too motion sick to reply.

"Let my stomach catch up with the rest of me Ralts... give me a sec." Ash groaned. Jenny drove off as Ash limped to the front desk. Riolu quietly muttered "speed demon" before being shown to Nurse joy.

"Can you please give them a check up? Oh!" Ash said before showing another pokeball which contained Magikarp. "Her to?" that morning Ash discovered that his Magikarp was a girl.

"That's my job young man! I'll let you know when you can pick them up." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Thank you, say, do you have a video phone?" Asked Ash.

"Yeas, we do. They're right over there." Joy said pointing to said machine.

Ash thanked her once more and made his way over to the video phone. He decided to call his mom first, hopefully his dad was still there. He dialed the number and the phone rang for a moment. Eventually someone had answered... and much to his shock and confusion his father's Charizard had answered.

His father's Charizard answered the phone...

"Uuuh... Charizard? how did you know to answer the phone? And where's mom and dad?" Ash asked. To further his shock and disbelief, Charizard started acting like he was taking notes with an imaginary pencil and notebook.

"There at a school?" the dragon shook his head. He then acted like an old man, wrinkling his face, pretending he was on a cane. Ash couldn't help but laugh, he remembered that when his dad came home from the league he would sometimes take Delia out for the night, and Charizard sometimes agreed to watch Ash until his master and his mate returned. Playing charades was a favorite among the two.

"Let's see... old man... Oh! They're at Professor Oak's!" Ash said finally putting one and one together. Charizard smiled and nodded. "Okay, thanks Charizard!" he then said hanging up. He had to wonder what Charizard was doing at home alone.

* * *

The tv was on at the the Ketchum residence, Charizard sat at the couch with some a bowl of popcorn. His favorite movie was on today.

 _"John... please don't do this..."_

 _"I'm sorry Miranda... but you can't change who you are... Me and my Honchcrow have dreamed of this heist since we started..."_

 _"... fine then... *sniff* go rob your bank... but when you realize that your money will only give you so much don't come looking for me... Goodbye John..."_

Charizard wiped several tears with a tissue his teammate, Blastoise, gave him. He then ate more popcorn as things got more interesting.

* * *

Well beyond what Charizard did or not. He dialed up the professor's lab number and the phone rang. After some time the phone was answered by professor Oak... however, when the camera turned on, he only saw the back of the professor's head.

"Oak you piece of Old Amber, you have the wrong camera on!...Again!" Ash said teasingly. As the professor turned around to see he indeed had the wrong camera on, pushing a few buttons the camera was switched so Oak's face could be seen.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, where are you calling from?" Oak asked

"I'm in Viridian professor, I just got to the pokemon center. My pokemon are getting checked up by nurse Joy right now." Ash said.

"I'm surprised Ash, it took your father, Redrick, 4 days." Oak said.

"I took a scenic route!" a voice said from behind Oak. Oak turned to see the trainer in question was there. He then grinned at the video phone. "Hey champ! How's your journey been?" he then asked.

"It's been great Dad! on my way I caught a Magikarp. Not impressive I know bu-" he was interrupted by Oak yelling "Yahoo". He started dancing around like a madman. "Uh Dad? Is the professor okay?"

Red smiled Mareepishly, "He's fine, he's just excited cause he won a bet with his grandson. Gary bet the professor 1 million Poke you wouldn't catch a pokemon before arriving in Viridian while Oak thought you could, and Oak won."

Ash sweatdropped and smiled, "I see, well, your welcome professor!" Ash yelled. Oak danced out the room. Then entered his mom. "Hi mom!" he said grining.

"Hi sweetie! Are you in Viridian already? Wow it took your father 4 days to make it when he started out." Delia said happily.

Red's face became... well red and muttered. "I took a scenic route..."

"Redrick you were lost, it wasn't until you met me your sense of direction ever improved." Delia said teasingly. Red's hat went over his face as he blushed. Ash couldn't help but smile, when both of his parents were around, it's never a dull moment.

Red spirits lifted when he remembered his son was on the phone, "So how are that Riolu and Ralts treating you?"

Ash grinned, "Lots of fun, both have seriously cool egg moves, Riolu seems to have more of a calm and patient attitude, while Ralts is always careless and fun loving, I couldn't ask for better starters!"

"That's good to here son! I just know you'll make it as a trainer!" Red said proudly.

"Remember Ash, you have our support all the time! If you need anything you know where to find us!" Delia said. Ash grinned.

"Thanks guys! Your the best parents a kid could ask for!" After saying goodbye, he hung up and waited for his pokemon.

* * *

Ash had waited for a good hour or so and Joy called him back to the front desk. Riolu was holding a pokeball.

"Uh Riolu where's Ralts?" turns out, Ralts was a bit too relaxed and fell asleep. Ash sweatdropped, oh well.

"Hey Riolu lets head to the Pokemart and resupply." ash put Ralts' pokeball away as Riolu hopped onto ash's shoulders.

* * *

When they arrived, Ralts had woken up. Ash went looking for spare pokeballs and potions, you never know when you would need them. Ralts had asked why the can't get the pokeballs with better designs.

"From my dad told me, it's because I'm a beginner trainer. When I have more gym badges, we can get them, and maybe even afford them." Ash said.

"Guess that makes sense." Ralts said. Ash went to go pay for his items, he thanked the cashier and left to go back to the pokemon center for some training. Riolu looked above the center which wasn't very far from them.

"Say Ash, was that balloon always there?" the jackal asked. Ash saw a Meowth shaped balloon floating above the center. The roof had a hole on it and some smoke was coming out that hole.

"Come on! something's up!" Ash said as he ran with his pokemon to the center, uncertain what was up. But all he did know that he couldn't sit by and hope for the best...

* * *

 **That's a rap everyone! Sorry for the wait.  
**

 **I try to respond to each review or pm I get. But if you have a question about anything, do let me know. What do you guys think about a Gallade with Barry's persona (almost) rather than a formal or fierce one?**

 **Be sure to check out Dark Hearted Hero (other story) if you haven't already.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To the Followers and favoriters of me and my stories, thank you for keeping my inbox full! Again, I can't tell you how good it feels to receive pms or reviews from you all!**

 **But all of that aside, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 _Previously on Journey of masters..._

 _"Say Ash, was that balloon always there?" the jackal asked. Ash saw a Meowth shaped balloon floating above the center. The roof had a hole on it and some smoke was coming out that hole._

 _"Come on! something's up!" Ash said as he ran with his pokemon to the center, uncertain what was up. But all he did know that he couldn't sit by and hope for the best..._

* * *

"Come on you guys!" Ash said as he made his way to the pokemon center, with Riolu and Ralts in tow.

"This stupid dress thingy isn't helping me ya know!" Ralts said as he stumbled a little as he ran. Riolu however, had been keeping up easily with Ash. When they arrived, they looked in from the center's entrance, however, what the saw was unusual

Two people and what seemed like a Meowth were doing some kind of dance.

"I don't know which is worse" Riolu said, "The possible chance for heart pumping chaos... or their act." Ash and Ralts had to admit, it was awful weird looking.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's cream them!" Ralts exclaimed marching forward. Riolu and Ash tried to grab him ahead of time but Ralts had snuck up behind them.

"We're doomed..." Riolu said.

He jabbed his small hand into the female's boot.

"Huh?" the girl went. She turned around and looked down. She saw a small Ralts with big eyes under it's 'hair' a smiling cutely. "Aww! Aren't you the sweetest little thing..." she said as she picked it up.

"I don't know Jes' somethin's up with that one" the Meowth said.

Meanwhile, Riolu and Ash were amazed at Ralt's 'act'.

"You see that too right?" Riolu asked.

"Which one? The talking Meowth? Or Ralts acting adorable?" Ash asked equally surprised.

"Both" Riolu laughed.

Ralts was pretending to enjoy being tossed about like a baby. But if one looked closely, they could see a devious smirk on Ralts. Suddenly he jumped out of the the woman's arms and gripped the other person's face. Pulling on his blue hair.

"Gah! Jessie! get it off me!" the man yelled frantically.

"Hold still James!" Jessie said as she tried to pry Ralts off. Meowth sighed.

"Do I have to do everything myself!?" he said. Riolu took that as his que. Running out in the center he quickly used Force palm on Meowth, sending him into the front desk.

"Ugh..." he went in pain.

Ash decided to come out himself and confront them. "Alright who do you guys think you are stirring up trouble?"

Jessie: "Did you say, trouble?"

James then stopped and said with a muffled voice "Make it double!"

(I'm not going to write out the motto, I'm sorry I love detail but I think we can live without this one.)

Ralts had jumped off James' face pretending to gag. "Oh Arceus, it's worse a second time. Catch me Riolu... I feel cold..." Ralts pretended to die falling and fell on the floor. "No, you didn't catch me..."

"Oh a joke huh?! We'll show you Ekans, let's go!" Jessie called.

"Koffing! You too!" James said

Ash smirked. "Alright then, Ralts! Their both Poison types, Confusion! Wrap them up!" Ralts then, held both of them with his psychokinetic power. He stretched out Ekans and wrapped the snake around the gas... bomb... rock... thing.

"Now! Send it to Riolu! And Riolu! Catch it!" Riolu then caught it by Ekans' tail that was sticking out.

"Alright Riolu! return to sender!" Riolu nodded and twirled the two poison types at the unfortunate trio. Who, had got up angrily.

"No fair! we didn't call out an attack!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Who exactly are you to tell me about fair?" Ash said. "I didn't pay attention to your stupid motto either, I mean seriously? You guys sound like your trying to help people but we all know Team Rocket are nothing but scum bag thieves who want nothing more than profit. Here's a prime example everyone!" Ash called out to the 'hostages'.

They were afraid at first, but after seeing this kid take them all down easily. They just stood back and watched the show. They all laughed at Team Rocket's expense.

"MEEEOWTH that's it you lit' twoip! Meet my Furry Swipes!" Meowth had cried heading for Ash. However, and no one saw this coming, Ash's third Pokeball opened to reveal Magikarp heading straight for Meowth. Upon impact, Meowth had been sent flying back and Ash caught Magikarp.

"Quick thinking Magikarp! See! Even as a Magikarp you can still do great things!" Magikarp looked at her trainer. The only one who had bothered catching her and believing in her has done it again. Suddenly she started glowing.

Knowing what was coming next, Ash told everyone to stand back and put down Magikarp. Suddenly She grew taller, and her scales were blue. She grew a serpentine body. Fangs and whiskers grew longer.

When the glowing died down, there stood a Gyarados, luckily the pokemon center was tall enough to keep Gyarados from breaking the ceiling.

"Wow! You evolved Gyarados! that's great!" Ash said hiding his nervousness. Gyarados got into eye level with Ash... there was brief moment of tension as the giant serpent suddenly licked her trainer leaving saliva all over him. Ash smiled! So she didn't go crazy like most of her kind do!

Ash then petted the side of her head as he checked if any new moves popped up.

 **#130 Gyarados the Atrocious Pokemon.**

 **Upon evolution, Gyarados will gain a bigger temper. Trainers are warned not to agitate them for they have the potential to destroy cities. Rarely are these titans ever tamed by trainers. Be advised at the danger of this pokemon, and be careful.**

 **Gender: female**

 **Move known: Tackle, Splash, Bite, Dragon Rage, and Thrash**

"Not bad!" Ash said. He then noticed Team Rocket trying to escape. "Say Gyarados? You wouldn't mind taking out the trash would you?" Gyarados nodded knowing what he was referring to. she launched Dragon Rage at them causing an explosion.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AAAGGGGaaaaaaiiiinnn..." the trio said being blasted out of the center.

* * *

Later after getting things fixed up.

"Thank you again for saving the pokemon from those people Team Rocket has been acting up again. And the league is doing what they can to stop them but it seems like it's not enough." Nurse Joy said.

"If _That_ is what we're up against, I don't see the issue." Ash replied dully.

"Those may have been some low ranking clowns, but Team Rocket is worse than you think, they've been behind a lot of robberies of money, pokemon, and even people for ransom. I advise caution if you run into them again." Officer Jenny, who had just arrived at the scene.

"I understand officer, thank you." Ash said politely. Riolu, Ralts, and Gyarados were getting healed by a healer. after they were checked up on, Ash retrieved his pokeballs. He found nurse joy at her spot at the front desk.

"Are their still any rooms?" Ash asked.

"Yes there are! And don't worry about any payment, it's on the house!" Joy said cheerfully. Ash thanked her and went to his new room after he got the key. He left his stuff in his room and went back to the lobby to get his pokemon back. He then let out Ralts and Riolu and they all went to bed... Ash did wonder, how would team rocket fair on a landing...

* * *

"E-easy there big guy! W-we don't want trouble!" James asked in fright. They had landed and miraculously survived but were confronted by a strange man in a hood. He started quiet until he started demanding answers about the Team rocket HQ.

"I Grow tired of these games... Where is your damn base?!" and he was rather angry about it.

"Sorry pal b-but we aren't allowed to-" Meowth tried desperately to reason but the man's unusually creepy blue eyes kept him scared. He growled and grabbed meowth by his small neck.

"You test my patience... if you are a pokemon and have SOME virtue, you WILL tell me." the man said putting pressure on his neck. He saw Jessie and James trying to get closer. His eyes flashed and soon the duo was floating in the air surrounded by a red-black aura.

"H-Hey! Put us down!" Jessie yelled.

"You have to the count of three to tell me what I want to know..."

"B-but"

"One... two... thr-" with each number he put more pressure around their necks

"Viridian City! Viridian City!" James said choking. They were abruptly let go and dropped to the ground.

"There... that wasn't so hard was it?" the mystery man said. he turned heel and walked away toward said town which was conveniently close by. Meowth saw his retreating figure.

"Who... are you?..." the man stopped and turned to look at the scratch cat pokemon... and smirked. He pulled down his hood and let his long WHITE hair billow in the air. his entire body seemed to morph... as if it were an illusion "No... way... you're..." Meowth said in fear.

"Your worst nightmare..." he said walking away further... disappearing in the brush. Meowth felt dizzy...

"Darkrai..." he said falling over.

* * *

 _The next morning  
_

Riolu's eyes opened slightly as light from outside got onto his face. "Morning already...?" he asked to no one in particular. He got up and saw his trainer and best friend sleeping the day away. He sighed, he sure hoped Ash doesn't over sleep like Ralts does. He started to climb onto his trainer and poke his face.

"Ash... it's morning. Come on get up, don't be like Ralts." he said hoping that woke him up. Sadly it seems that Ash simply turned onto his side, ignoring he Aura pup. He sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice..." Riolu said as he climbed the dresser across the bed. He made sure with his paws that the angle was just right. He backed up a little and jumped as far as he could until he landed on Ash's face.

"AH!" went Ash. Riolu rolled off and looked at him smiling.

"Morning!" he went. Ash puffed for being woken up, but sighed knowing he was probably sleeping in as it was.

"Thanks, but a simple shake of the arms would help ya know." he said.

"Where's the fun in that?" he said innocently. They both heard a yawn and saw Ralts begin to stir and get up.

"*yawn* is morning already?... what a day yesterday huh?" he said surprisingly calmly. He then perked up. And latched onto Ash's face. "Does this mean we can start training!? Oh please!" he pleaded.

Riolu sighed, always eager. If not now he swore it would be the death of the both of them. Ash got Ralts to calm down and thought for a moment.

"Well, you guys are already on a good place, but I guess some practice couldn't hurt. And besides we should see what you two could learn." Ash said as he got up and got changed Ralts was excited and Riolu just as much (But hid it very well).

* * *

They went behind the Pokemon Center to the training area. They saw several other trainers working with their pokemon. Ash paid no mind to them. He found an area and looked through the pokedex for any possible moves. Ralts seemed interested to fight some of the other trainer's pokemon however.

"Oh come on Ash! let's fight someone! I want to be a Gallade already!" he exclaimed loudly... unfortunately the other trainers heard him.

"Whoa a talking Ralts"

"Is that a Riolu?"

"Why is that Riolu strangling the Ralts?"

"You. Have. The. Biggest. Mouth!" Riolu yelled as he shook the little psychic from his neck. Ash was soon bombarded with trade offers.

"I'll give you my Pidgeot and Scizor!"

"I'll give you my top percentage Rattata!" (guess who said that).

Ash was starting to get annoyed. "They're my starters! There is no way I'd give them away even if you had Arceus!" he yelled at all the trainers. They backed away.

"Hey!" someone said, the crowd dispersed as the guy walked toward Ash. "How about a battle for them? A double battle." he said. Ash was about to decline again but the Ralts and Riolu tugged his pants.

"We can take this guy! What better training then a battle right?" Ralts asked.

"I'd listen to your pokemon, nerd. If you win, I'll even give you two of my weak pokemon." he scoffed arrogantly. "Like I'll lose anyway. Those Pokemon would be better off in the hands of a _real_ trainer." Riolu scowled.

"I sense hurt aura in two pokeballs Ash, we need to help them." Riolu advised.

"I just don't want to risk losing you guys." Ash said quietly. Ralts gave him a thumbs up.

"We'll be fine, he doesn't seem so tough, beside your a great trainer!" Ralts encouraged. Ash felt he was right, yeah he could do this.

"Alright then! two on two!" Ash called out. The boy smirked.

"Ready to lose are we? Name's Damien by the way! Nidoking! Golem! let's go!" he called out. Ash looked nervous until he remembered the typing on those two pokemon, he smirked.

"Alright guys, let's take him down! Show them your will!" Ash called out. the two pokemon hopped on the battlefield.

"Golem! Use Rollout! Nidoking! Use Focus Punch! SQUASH THEM!" Damien yelled.

"Riolu, get ready to dodge Golem, Ralts use Confusion on Nidoking!" Ash called back. Nidoking was thrown off track and sent backward. Golem was avoided.

"Golem stay on that Riolu! Nidoking use Horn attack!" Damien yelled. he wasn't going to lt some punk show him up, Ash smirked.

 _'That's it, keep following the Riolu.'_ he thought.

"Ralts! Use teleport to avoid it, then use lucky chant! Riolu keep running with Quick attack!" he called. Ralts teleported at the last minute and muttered something as he glowed purple and Riolu also as he sped up with Quick attack. Ash smiled.

Damien gritted his teeth, this kid is actually good.

"Alright! Riolu use endure and then, counter! Ralts use teleport to confuse Nidoking!" Ash called out. Riolu glowed red and stopped and stopped Golem in it's tracks. Then he glowed blue and a shock wave of power sent Golem flying. He landed on the ground barely conscious. Ralts then got Nidoking confused with his constant teleporting.

"Ralts! Throw Nidoking onto Golem with confusion!" Ralts did as such and both were knocked out.

"What!? Get up you good for nothing pokemon! Get up now OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Damien screeched. They attempted to get up but could not. While was glad he won, he was furious at Damien. How can he call himself a trainer if he treats pokemon is such a way. Damien recalled his pokemon before sending a Beedrill, Hitmonlee, and Magmar.

The trainers spectating cried in protest by Damien ignored them. "I'm taking those two whether you like it or not! All of you Beat them senseless!" he said coldly.

Ash gritted his teeth, he pulled out Gyarados' pokeball and called her out. She roared while Ralts and Riolu went beside her.

"Dragon Rage girl! send them flying!" Ash yelled. She did as such and made quick work of those three. And Damien lost his mind.

"NO! You stupid! worthless! Pokemon!" he ran up to try and punch Ash but the other trainers restrained them. Nurse Joy came out to see what was going on when she saw the towering Gyarados and Damien screaming nonsense she quickly called officer Jenny.

She came very quickly, after hearing the story from the other trainers she arrested Damien and took him in her car, out the window he called. "You haven't seen the last of me! My dad's a lawyer!" he said smirking.

Ash kept a straight face, "My dad is Redrick Ketchum, champion of Kanto, I'm his son Ashton Ketchum." everyone was in shock at that statement, there were murmurers from the other trainers.

"no wonder he's so good."

"Hey didn't that guy stop team rocket last night?"

"He's kinda cute to..." a female trainer said.

"the champion's kid?"

Officer Jenny told another officer to take him to the HQ to see what to do with him. She went up to Ash who was tending to any injuries Riolu and Ralts may have sustained. His Gyarados purring as he occasionally scratched below her neck, no one dared go near. But Jenny did anyway. ash told Gyarados to stand down.

"Young man, you just went against a wanted criminal. Damien has been charged with pokemon abuse for several years now but he always got off clean since his father's a lawyer, but since he's caught in the act with a lot of witnesses, we can hopefully see him behind bars. Once again, thank you." she said with a salute.

"It's no problem officer, but what will happen to his pokemon?" Ash asked.

"We don't know yet, they'll probably get checked for any physical damage or psychiatric disorders. After that they'll be sent to a reserve or somewhere else." she explained.

Ash thought for a moment the looked back at his pokemon, they knew what he was thinking. "Maybe I could take them?" he said. Jenny looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know professor Oak, I could send them there after they've been checked out. Obviously I won't use them in battle for a while, so while they rest there Oak could send reports on how they're doing." Ash explained. Jenny thought for a moment. This trainer did seem responsible and he did take down Team rocket last night.

"Alright then Mr. Ketchum, but you must take good care of them." she said seriously.

"Yes ma'am!" Ash said excitably. Ralts and Riolu cheered. While Gyarados had a happy expression on her face.

"We've counted 7 pokeballs, are you sure?" Jenny asked.

"Positive, 'a good trainer is always up to the challenge' my dad always said." Ash said as Ash received the pokeballs. The pokemon were with Nurse Joy at the moment, but for now he had to transfer his ownership legally. He returned Gyarados and Riolu and Ralts jumped on his shoulders went inside to call professor Oak to tell him of what happened.

* * *

Later...

"Okay Ash, it's all set, you now own 7 new pokemon." Oak said over the video phone. "And I remember Damien, he had a rough start as a trainer, his starter ran away from him only a week after he started his journey. Most likely from the abuse."

Ash nodded in understanding. "What kind of Pokemon was it professor?

"A Bulbasaur I recall. But anyway, I need to do the finishing touches on the paper work, I'll be sure to tell your mother and father about this." Oak said. He then smiled "Goodbye Ash, Ralts, and Riolu."

"Bye Professor!" they all said as he hung up. They went by Nurse Joy to pick up the new pokemon. Nurse Joy said they all were just lacking in proper nutrition and are all better now they are properly fed.

"It was nice of you to take them in like this." Joy said.

"It's no biggy, I'm just glad they're out of Damien's hands." Ash said. She nods.

"Follow me, I'll show you to the pokemon." she said. They both went to the recovery room and saw the same Nidoking, Golem, Beedrill, Magmar, and Hitmonlee. But what caught Ash's eye was the two pokemon that seemed very young compared to the group.

One was a Charmander, he seemed very close to the other pokemon and Nidoking. Ash noticed he had a small scar under his eye. _"Wherever Damien ends up, no jail will keep me from beating the living distortion out of him if I see him again."_ Ash bitterly thought.

Ash looked at the other pokemon, it was on four legs and had big ears with a tail with a star on the end, he recognized the species as Shinx, however, rather than a light blue coat, it had a shiny golden one.

"Ash those were the auras I was talking about, they were too young to deal with Damien's constant abuse. They're happy, sure, but they'll need some one on one care so it doesn't effect them mentally." Riolu explained. Ash nodded in understanding.

"Hey!" he called, every pokemon looked at him in curiosity. "Damien won't be bothering you guys for a while..." the pokemon seemed happier at that statement. "But you guys are my responsibility now. All I ask is that you trust me." they all looked at one another warily. The Hitmonlee stood up and said something in his language.

Ash looked at his starters "Translation?"

"He said he doesn't like the idea of being under another human, but he's willing to give you a shot." Riolu said. Ash nodded and looked to the kicking pokemon.

"Thank you, I will not abuse this trust you have given me. I'm no Damien." he said Hitmonlee bowed before sitting down. The pokemon looked among one another and Golem nodded and stood up, and said something.

"He said if Hitmonlee is willing, so are the rest of them." Ralts said.

"Perfect, although I'm going to have to leave some of you with a good friend of mine. He's a pokemon researcher, he will take good care of you until I may need you guys." Some hesitated but nodded.

"I want to stay with the younger ones though, I want to make sure they can recover from this." Ash said to them, referring to the Shinx and Charmander.

Nidoking stood and said words of his own. Riolu sucked a bit of breath in hesitation.

"He said that he won't leave the young one's side, he had looked out for them since they were eggs while under Damien's command." Ash nodded taking it in.

"Okay Nidoking, you can come to. There should be just enough space on the team for me to take all three of you, along with my current three." Nidoking didn't lose eye contact but nodded and sat down. Ash looked at the rest. "You guys are going to my friend, Professor Oak. No exceptions." they all nodded as Ash returned each one.

Ash called up Oak's lab and sent the remaining four to his ranch. He turned to the three that would accompany him. The Shinx was already rubbing against his legs, purring. Ash began to pet it, smiling to himself.

The Charmander was hiding behind Nidoking's big foot. Ash smiled at his shyness. He kneeled down with Ralts and Riolu on shoulder and motioned the Charmander to come closer with his hand outstretched.

"I'm not gonna hurt you little guy, Damien is long gone." Ash said with a friendly expression.

Charmander slowly walked up to Ash, once he was close enough, Ash began to slowly pet him. The fire starter began to growl contently with a big smile on his face.

"Char~" he went. he then hugged Ash's leg. Ash chuckled.

"You know my dad is the champion of Kanto, his first pokemon was a Charmander. Now it's a powerful Charizard. I promise we'll get as strong as him, if not stronger." Ash said. Charmander eyes sparkled. Riolu and Ralts jumped down from his shoulders and greeted the newcomers properly.

"Names Ralts! Put 'er there!" Ralts said letting his arm out to shake. Charmander happily shook it. Riolu did the same. Suddenly, Riolu felt something rub against him. He saw the Shinx.

"Shinx!" it went. It was at that moment Ash realized that this Shinx was a female because of her shorter fur.

Riolu went red with whatever she said, and gave a nervous "Y-your welcome." in response.

Nidoking smiled and looked at Ash and growled something.

"He asked what's are next move ' _master'_ ?" Riolu translated. Ash frowned.

"Nidoking, you don't have to call me master, I feel like an oppressor." Ash said. Nidoking smiled. Ash then thought for a moment.

"But I guess we start to head for Viridian Forest so we can get to Pewter City by tomorrow." They all nodded at the plan. Ash returned all his pokemon...

* * *

From around the corner, Darkrai watched from the shadows. Along with hunt down Team Rocket, Arceus told him to keep tabs on the chosen whenever he could. So far, Darkrai was impressed.

 _"He cares for his pokemon, that is certain. But Giratina made a good point, when we all need him in our darkest hour, will he be ready?"_ he thought. Without making a sound, he disappeared.

* * *

 **FINALLY  
** **This is done, been awhile huh? KoA's next chapter should be done sometime the coming week. There is an OC submit on my deviantArt account, read the 'Calling all Knights' journal and if you don't have a DA account, pm me here on  
**

 **But, as always, fav, review, and have a fantastic day. PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mi amigos! After seeing my inbox have a heart-attack with all these favs, follows, and reviews, this is also to celebrate this story reaching 100+ favs and followers!YAY!  
**

 **Also, I have began to wonder about something. Since I might go beyond Kanto and Johto if this story becomes popular, I realized I watched very little of the anime during the third generation and remember only the best moments around the end of Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh league victors, but other than that, the rest is hazy, but I DO have a good memory of the games.**

 **So what do you guys think? Should I try hard to remember what I know for the other parts in the show (and most likely butcher it) and just squeeze in the pokemon obtained by Ash in the anime exclusively in detail, or just completely change the anime in my own interpretation and make different scenes for how his pokemon were obtained. I have one idea already in mind, but I want to see what you guys think.**

 **But beyond that, as always, review, fav, and follow if you haven't already!**

* * *

 _Previously on Journey of Masters..._

 _From around the corner, Darkrai watched from the shadows. Along with hunt down Team Rocket, Arceus told him to keep tabs on the chosen whenever he could. So far, Darkrai was impressed._

 _"He cares for his pokemon, that is certain. But Giratina made a good point, when we all need him in our darkest hour, will he be ready?" he thought. Without making a sound, he disappeared._

* * *

As our heroes made their way out of town, Ash had felt a sense of pride. He had a full team, and he hasn't even had a gym battle yet. As him and his trusty starters trekked through Viridian forest, Ash took note on the massive amounts of bug types in the area, he considered catching one, while it may not be useful for one against a rock type gym, bug types would certainly be useful another time.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly tripped on something, his starters jumped off in time, but their trainer fell flat on his face.

"You okay Ash?" Ralts said, Ash as still on the ground when Ralts picked his head to face and tilted left and right, "Did you get brain damage?" he said teasingly. Ash shook out of his grasp and smiled at his starter he looked at where he tripped and saw a scared looking Caterpie.

Ash took a calm face, "Hey you okay?" he said as he picked up the little bug type and put it on a tree branch.

The Caterpie looked curious before giving a happy chirp and go on its merry way.

He turned around and saw Riolu and Ralts pondering.

"What?" ash asked. Riolu smirked.

"I'm just thinking, you might be an aura-user." Riolu said. "You seem to have a deep care for pokemon, and noble spirit, those are both traits of an aura user. I can also sense a connection of aura within you, it's dormant but full of power."

"I don't know Riolu, he's awful smart, even by human standards." Ralts interjected. "I see a Psychic connection within him, but like you said about aura, it's dormant."

Riolu the began to think further, he then looked at Ash curiously. "Could he be both?" Ralts had a mind blown expression.

"Whoa... maybe." he went. Ash seemed very confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked. The pokemon looked at one another then back at Ash.

"Grab a rock or log to sit on my friend, we could be a while." Ralts said. They did as such and even set up camp right where they were, when they finished, they sat at around some unlit fire wood as both pokemon explained what Psychic and Aura users are.

* * *

Viridian City rooftops,

Darkrai had been looking around the city from many vantage points, but nothing, maybe those grunts he found lead him astray. How was he ever going to find the Rocket HQ?

'Perhaps I need some help... Mew did say the league was involved, perhaps a Gym leader could help.' he thought before going into an alley and changing forms into his human disguise. he walked around and asked for directions for the gym, he had eventually found it. As he entered he saw a man in a black suit with and purple shirt.

"Do you have the other 7 gym badges to fight me?" he said casually as if he had said it millions of times.

"I'm afraid I'm not here for that." Darkrai went. The man turned around.

"Oh?" he went, "Then what brings you here?" One of the perks of being a legend, especially with specialty of illusions, was being to come up with any lie and no matter how unbelievable it is, people will believe it unless they are certain that you are lying and/or are much smarter than you think.

"I was sent by the league, to assist to help the with Team Rocket. I was hoping you'd give some information that could help." Darkrai said.

"Ah, of course. However not here, follow me." The man said leading the disguised legend out front before informing a guard to bring a limo out front. They entered and the man told the driver to just drive around the city.

"Champagne?" The man offered.

"I'm afraid I don't drink." Darkrai said politely.

"Oh but I insist!" He said. Darkrai then looked the man straight in the eye, he then waved a hand in his face.

"I'm afraid I don't drink." He repeated. The man seemed slightly dazed before putting the drink away. 'Arceus I love that trick.' Darkrai thought.

"Yes well... could you be so kind as to tell me your name?" Darkrai tensed slightly, he had to think fast.

"...Dar-ran... Darran Eclipso." He said quickly. _'Did I just seriously use another Darkrai's name? a true shame Darran passed.'_

"Interesting, I am Giovanni by the way." The man went. For whatever reason, that struck a nerve in Darkrai, however he had to focus at the matter at hand.

"Nice to meet you, but now to... business." Darkrai went. Giovanni grinned.

"Yes, now what is you want to know about Team Rocket? What brings the league here?" he asked.

"I managed to find several grunts on the outskirts of the city, I questioned them and I managed to know that the Rocket HQ was in Viridian City, however, I have trouble finding it, perhaps you can shed some light on it." Darkrai asked. Giovanni seemed actually surprised.

'Rocket Grunts actually gave us away!? When I find out who did this I'll..' Giovanni's thoughts were cut short however.

"Giovanni?" Darkrai asked. He was apparently quiet fro some time. Giovanni straightened himself out and decided to deal with the matter another day, for now it was time to get rid of the league official.

"Y-yes, I have heard rumors myself that it was indeed in this city. However, I never thought them true." Giovanni said. "However I don't think it will matter if we find their main HQ, from other reports Gym leaders tell me, they suspect they have Rocket hideouts across Kanto."

"Other hideouts?" Darkrai asked.

"Yes, Cerulean, Saffron, everywhere. If we destroy the main HQ here now, another base would be built or become the HQ. Best we find those other smaller bases then take on bigger targets." Giovanni said. It's not possible for the league to find other bases, so he was planning to get this 'league official' on a wild Swanna chase.

"I see, but where would I start to look?" Darkrai asked.

"Well Darran, I would suggest you start northeast of here in Cerulean City, some reports warned me of activity there and to be on the look out here. From there I would suggest talking to the authorities there for further information." Giovanni said.

"I understand." Giovanni nodded and asked the driver to stop.

"I believe this is your stop Darran." Giovanni said. Darkrai nodded and exited the vehicle.

"Thank you Giovanni." he said before the limo drove off. Darkrai now had a straight task ahead of him, he would have to head the same route as the Chosen it seemed. Arceus did ask to keep an eye on him. With that he shadow traveled away.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Viridian Forest, Riolu and Ralts finished explaining what Aura and Psychic users were. Ash had heard of these briefly when learning under professor Oak. But they didn't know much since most was considered myth.

"Wait, so you guys are saying I could be one of either Aura or Psychic Users?" Ash asked.

"Yup" Ralts saying popping the 'p'.

"Or both which I suppose which is possible, but extremely uncommon." Riolu said.

"Why is it uncommon?" Ash asked.

"Aura and Psychic users have a small rivalry, if an Aura user and a Psychic user were to have a child, the child will have both of the parent's abilities. But the rivalry prevents that most of time way back when. These days we are all on peaceful terms, but tradition and customs keeps an Aura and Psychic user from ever having a child."

"But my parents don't have this power do they?" Ash asked. If what Riolu said was true, then that means his parents have some kind of super powers that they kept hidden from him.

Ralts and Riolu looked at each other. "Actually" Ralts went. "We need to talk to you about something." Ash was wide eyed.

"You mean?..."

"Yeah, we sensed Aura and Psychic powers coming from your parents. Your dad in Aura, and Psychic in your mother." Riolu said. Ash wasn't quite sure how to take the news, surprised? Of course, but he didn't know whether to think he should be afraid, or amazed...

"So... I AM an Aura and Psychic user?"

"Well yeah, but there is a word for what you are." Ralts said.

"A freak?"

"No!" Riolu said. "An 'Alignment' user. Since Aura focuses on the heart and soul and psychic with the mind, combining both is alignment."

"So I'm an Alignment user?" Ash asked. Both pokemon nodded. Ash pondered on what to think on this. There was a silence among the three until Ralts spoke up.

"Look at the bright side, you already have signature pokemon on both sides!" he said gesturing to himself and Riolu.

"Signature pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, like with Aura users, there's the Riolu line" Riolu said pointing at himself, "And the Mienfoo line. In the myths, some Aura users actually commanded the Creation trio, Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia. They were the creators of the Aura Sphere technique."

"Yeah with Psychics, it's the Ralts line" Ralts said pointing to himself. "And the Abra line, in our myths some psychics commanded Mew, Lugia, the Eon Duo, and really any Psychic type legend. But none of them like the Creation trio's rank."

"That's actually pretty cool." Ash said.

"Yeah! I know right?" Ralts exclaimed.

Ash thought about it, maybe this isn't such a bad thing. Maybe he could learn about this power supposedly inside him, and perhaps learn to use it for good. But where to start was a good question.

"How are you guys trained? In Aura and Psychic I mean." Ash asked.

Riolu thought for a moment before looking at Ash. "Simple meditation is what my father and his master Riley taught me. It actually unlocked a better sensory over Aura for me, that's how I can see it in you so well, I can't manipulate it in combat until I evolve." he said the last part sadly.

"The same could be said for Psychics, meditation was big with me to. But if you meditate with Psychic energy, it's best to have many things around you like rocks or sticks, just so it doesn't branch out into stuff you don't want to accidentally levitate." Ralts explained, he had learned that lesson the hard way back in Sinnoh when he accidentally lifted the lunch Rowan was preparing and it fell on his head.

"Alright so, how should I start?"

"Simple just find an open area, sit down, take deep breaths, and just focus your thoughts on your power. It's actually much more simple than you think." Riolu advised. Ash nodded and went off a few yards from the camp. He gathered some rocks and put them in a circle. He took off his cap and Jacket and sat down in the middle of the Circle of rocks.

He sat in a cross style and put his hands in his lap. He wasn't really sure how to think of his powers. But then he thought of his parents, how they probably did use their powers but he never realized it.

Suddenly, memories started to come to him...

* * *

A few years ago, when Ash was only seven, he remembered one time his father took him camping in the back woods of Pallet town. However he remembered this one because they had wandered a bit farther than expected and ended up near a Scyther's territory.

He remembered that when the mantis Pokemon appeared at the camp his dad instructed him to stay in the tent until he told him otherwise. He peeked through the tent entrance and simply saw his father stare down the pokemon as it flew off.

At least that's how he always remembered it.

This time he got a clearer image and saw his father's eyes glow blue as the Scyther fled. He realized he used Aura to tell it to buzz off.

* * *

He suddenly remembered a distant memory, he was still a baby. His mother was holding him as she walked in the house, however she was walking down the stairs. It was dark in the house, and by accident, his mother tripped down the stairs and sent him flying down. He would've fell and possibly died by the impact, but strangely he was stopped midair and touched the ground softly.

He remembered his mother's frantic eyes as she inspected him for any injuries. She sighed in relief realizing he was alright. Looking at this, she must've used her powers to keep him from falling to hard.

 _'Wow, I can't believe I haven't noticed this.'_ Ash thought.

* * *

Suddenly he remembered when he was 5 and his parents were out for the night, Red's Charizard was left in charge. Ash was hungry and really wanted cookies, specifically the really good ones on the top cabinet but he could never get to them. He didn't think Charizard would know about them but the moment he looked at Charizard, the Dragon went into the kitchen and came back with the very container he was talking about.

At the time, he didn't think much of it, he was five, give him cookies the world didn't matter to him for 3 minutes.

* * *

Again he was drawn to another memory, he was in Professor Oak's lab, getting another lesson. However he remembered that the night before he stayed up late to watch the match between Cynthia and Wallace and was really tired the next day. He dozed off in the middle of the lesson with his pencil in the middle of the desk and when Oak noticed, he called Ash to wake up.

When he did however, the pencil was suddenly on the ground pretty far from the desk funny thing, the pencil seemed to go straight down. It seems he unintentionally used his powers while fighting to stay awake.

* * *

Ralts and Riolu were eating pokemon food with there teammates, they had released them and asked not to disturb Ash. In fact they haven't checked on him in a bit. When they finally looked back at their trainer Riolu and Ralts were beyond shocked at what they saw.

Not only were the rocks Ash placed around him starting to float, they were almost... orbiting him. Riolu could sense that his sensory was spreading into 1 mile radius around him. This was incredible to see! The starters were amazed that this guy had so much power!

While they were all in awe, nobody noticed Shinx walk off from Nidoking and up to Ash. By the time they realized what was happening, Shinx jumped into Ash's lap and started to lick her new master's chin. Suddenly his eyes opened and the rocks fell down. Ash looked surprised and looked down to see Shinx with a very happy expression on her face.

"Great! You're awake!" she said. Ash was shocked on how easily he understood her. She jumped up and nuzzled him, he decided to pick her up and walk back to the camp where everyone was staring at him. Gyarados actually had her jaw more open than usual

"What?" he asked. Ralts was the first to speak.

"DUDE! You just levitated rocks and circled them around your head! It took me weeks to figure that out!" he exclaimed.

"You also expanded your Aura sensory to about a mile! I can only get a quarter of that!" Riolu said in the same surprise.

"I did?!" Ash said in surprise.

"You sure did!" Ash heard Charmander say.

"I can understand all of you can I?! This is so cool!" Ash said in excitement. Nidoking was surprised especially. You see the only reason he agreed to join Ash was because Hitmonlee was the most respected of the group when they were under Damien. Whatever Hitmonless said, they did without question, to give trust to this boy was a surprising revelation. but now he understood what he saw.

Unlike Damien, Ash seemed to enjoy the children's company. Right now Shinx was in Ash's lap, purring contently and Charmander seemed to look up to the boy as well. He had known both of their parents well, The mother of Charmander died young a Charmeleon. Shinx's mother passed laying her egg. Nidoking did his best to raise the two, Damien would often push them away, or hit them away from him.

What worried him was that Charmnder seemed the most vengeful, when he saw his 'sister' get hit, Charmander bit Damien... let's just say that's the same day Charmander got that scar under his eye.

Nidoking was beyond angry, he had actually would've killed Damien himself if they hadn't met Ash, he was ready at the right moment at the end of a battle to turn and attack him but they were defeated.

But for now he was glad the worst was behind him and the kids were happy again...

Back with Ash, he was talking to Riolu and Ralts about how quickly his power grew.

"I can't believe only a few hours of meditation did THIS much. Imagine when we go into deeper training." Riolu said with a glint in his eye.

Ash was just as eager and so was Ralts. However ash had other plans.

"Alignment training can wait, for now we need to be ready for Pewter city's gym! What do you guys say?" the starter duo cheered.

* * *

Ash had them work in sparing pairs, Ralts would throw rocks Riolu, simulating Rock throw, Riolu had to either dodge or counter the rocks. This would also help Ralts in his reflexes with Confusion against speedy and agile opponents.

Gyarados and Nidoking were also sparring partners, because they were the biggest. Ash knew that the gym leader would most likely have an Onix so these two big guys training could help most certainly.

As for Shinx and Charmander, he didn't plan on using them for the gym battle, but still asked them to spar one another as Ash watched, trying to figure out where he could start with them.

As he watched, he noticed the Shiny Shinx was more agile and patient with her attacks, as if she were a prowling Luxray already. Charmander was different, he seemed to rely on brute force in his scratch and ember attacks, and often times using status moves like growl or smokescreen to throw off his opponent and make an opening to attack.

Both of these weren't bad tactics, but if this was the case, he'd have to give Shinx training so there is more power behind her attacks. Charmander would have to be trained how to dodge more quickly, that seemed his fault mostly. But training like that would have to wait a few more days. For now he'd have to keep observing.

Finally both children seemed tired, Ash called them back and gave them some berries to eat. They had been at it for some time and it was getting late, Charmander immediately took a nap next to the fire place and put his tail in to start the fire. Shinx simply curled next to him and they both fell asleep.

Ash decided to get back to his own training.

You see, if there was one thing Ash was guilty of, it was not being afraid to show off his physical strength. Sometimes he and Gary would compete who could carry the most hay at a time to feed the Tauros back at Oak's lab. And other challenges like who could climb a tree faster and sprinting. Often times it would be a tie but as far as wins go, they still tied then.

To start off, he changed out of his normal clothes in his tent and into a sleeve less shirt and shorts and did laps around the camp and training area. He would start doing push ups and sit ups after ward. Take a 10 min break and did it all again. When all his pokemon started to get tired and him as well, they called it a night.

While Ash wasn't very close to Pewter, he sure got some stuff done, now he only hoped that he would be ready for his first gym badge. He also hoped his Alignment training went well.

* * *

 _Pallet Town..._

Red was cleaning up in the bathroom while Delia was already in bed. Red was glad the league let him stay for an extra few weeks. He was also glad that Ash had started his journey, it had been his proudest moment, only second to when Ash was actually born.

But today was strange, he had an uneasiness in his Aura all day. As if something had been discovered, Delia said she felt it too in her psychic power, but couldn't understand what it was either.

Suddenly, as Red was brushing his teeth, and Delia finally allowed slumber to consume her, both immediately figured it out simultaneously.

Red rushed out the bathroom and Delia out of the bedroom and looked at each other in the hallway before yelling "HE KNOWS!"

Charizard downstairs started hearing them talking about Ash figuring out his parent's secrets which annoyed him since he was already asleep. He simply got up and took a blanket and went outside where he found his teammate Snorlax snoozing away in he backyard. The giant looked at his friend.

"He knows?" asked Snorlax.

"Yup" replied Charizard.

"They won't stop talking about it now?" he asked again. Charizard rubbed his eye and nodded tiredly. "Okay come here." the Snorlax said making room on his side. Charizard simply laid his head back on Snorlax's blubber and put on a night mask before covering himself in a blanket.

"Goodnight Snorlax."

"Night Charizard." Snorlax replied as they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **FINALLY!** **This took longer than expected but I enjoyed writing this nonetheless. However I have midterms in a few weeks so I won't be trying to update until say early February, but as always, fav, follow, and of course review and have a fantastic day.  
**

 **Don't forget to check out my Deviantart Account for other content. Adios amigos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos! Thank you for all of your reviews and expressing your opinion on what you think. That's possibly the best thing about writing stories for me, it's a lot of fun for me, and I simply love it if I get a good review!  
**

 **A few things I need to address, number one, I understand if now you think that I made Ash a bit OP, trust me, it will be all worth it in the end, it's simple. He will at times have a hard time using it or it will only activate on certain occasions on a large scale. But what I'm really aiming for is for when he's in public, in the middle battle,... on a date perhaps. His powers will flare up and cause some perfect opportunities for some comedy.**

 **And I've decided to simply write this story as a mix of games and anime, along with my own little twists. If I hadn't already addressed you via pm this is my response.**

 **So as always, read, fav and follow if you hadn't already, and don't forget to review and follow me for more pokefics that will blow your mind.**

* * *

 _Previously on JoM **  
**_

 _"He knows?" asked Snorlax._

 _"Yup" replied Charizard._

 _"They won't stop talking about it now?" he asked again. Charizard rubbed his eye and nodded tiredly. "Okay come here." the Snorlax said making room on his side. Charizard simply laid his head back on Snorlax's blubber and put on a night mask before covering himself in a blanket._

 _"Goodnight Snorlax."_

 _"Night Charizard." Snorlax replied as they both fell asleep._

* * *

Morning had risen in Viridian Forest, as our heroes are once again at their favorite pastime, sleeping. Ash was the first to wake up, he saw Riolu and Ralts sleeping on both sides of him. He smiled at his starters as he walked outside of his tent, He saw Gyarados sleeping away from he fire and on a lake shore she had found nearby. He found Nidoking by the fire, resting with Charmander and Shinx in his arms.

Ash had to admit, to see a big pokemon teat kids nicely, he would've expected such gentleness with a Kangaskan and not a Nidoking who are said to live isolated and have fierce tempers. But he was still glad nonetheless.

He really didn't want to use Nidoking in his Gym match however. Technically, Damien trained him as much as he hated to admit it. So to win using Nidoking didn't feel right. If it were going to be a three v three match, he'd use Riolu, Ralts, and Gyarados. They were ones he actually battled with side by side.

Ash then went through his bag and found his pokegear to check the map and see how far or close he was to Pewter City. He found out they were a days trip away if he kept on track. Maybe he could do more of this Alignment training. It still puzzled him that he had this inside of him all along but not like he could help it now.

But now the question of the day was, how would he tell his parents? They most likely knew about it, but why keep it hidden? Maybe there was something dangerous about it, for now he'd have to wait till later. he heard his starter wake up from his tent and they all went out.

"Morning" Riolu yawned out as he stretched. Ralts did the same before he had a determined expression on his face.

"Hey Ash, could we talk for a sec, one on one?" he asked.

Ash saw he had a concerned look on him, thinking it was important he put him the tent while he told Riolu to help with feeding.

* * *

In the tent...

"So what's up?" Ash asked. Ralts looked a bit nervous.

"Well you see, Riolu and I have been training a whole lot while you meditated yesterday, I think we both might be close to evolve. I think he'll evolve into a Lucario after Pewter City Gym." Ash was genuinely surprised.

"Well, that's great! But uh, how do you know exactly?" He questioned.

"Well... the things is I'm not 100% sure on it, but I saw a vision in my dream." Ralts explained. Ash figured this was what happened with Psychics so a vision of the future isn't too far off as one may think.

But now Ash needed to know, "Why are you so nervous?" Ralts tensed a bit.

"That's the thing, you see I saw myself evolving too, and well... you can guess what I evolve into before I need a Dawn Stone to evolve..." he trailed off and Ash realized that he'd evolve into a Kirlia.

"Okay what's wrong with evolving into a Kirlia?" Ash asked. Ralts then looked up.

"Dude, it's bad enough that I'm on his foot high dress thing, now I'll look like a ballerina everywhere I go! Look, I don't want to sound sexist or something, but it will be a seriously weird being a dude like me and look like a girl..." he said seriously. Ash had a calm realization.

"Okay I get it, believe me I don't think I'd ever want be seen in a dress either. But who's gonna judge you? Riolu certainly won't." Ash reassured him.

"Yeah I know, Riolu isn't judgmental unless you're a jerk. It's just I'd feel really uncomfortable for the period of time." he explained. He then looked at Ash. "I was hoping when we get to Pewter City, we could look for a Dawn Stone, you know, with it being so rock based they are bound have something." he pleaded.

Ash thought about it for a moment. "Okay Ralts I'll look for one while we are in Pewter, but I don't think we should use it immediately after you evolve." he said.

"What? Why not?" Ralts asked.

"Evolving is a huge change in a pokemon's life, I really don't know what would happen if two changes came so quickly on you." Ash theorized. Ralts fell back on Ash's sleeping bag groaning.

"...I hate to say it, but you make a point. I'm not sure I ever asked my parents what evolution was like." he said. He suddenly perked up. "Wait! Can't you ask Professor Oak!? He might know!" Ralts exclaimed. Ash thought why not, this seemed right up the old man's alley.

It was around noon anyway, no doubt Professor Oak was already awake. He picked up his pokegear and dialed the professor's number.

It rang for a few moments until an image finally appeared, a bit of static since they were in the woods.

"Hello Ash! If you're wondering about your pokemon they are getting along quite well with the other ranch pokemon." The old Oak said cheerfully.

"That's great to hear Professor! But that's not why I called" Ash said, he then looked at Ralts, "Is it okay if I tell him?" Ralts hesitated but nodded. Ash the looked back the professor. "You see, Ralts had a vision that he and a Riolu might evolve soon, we plan on looking for a Dawn Stone while we are in Pewter."

"Alright, I can probably guess where this is going, let me guess, he feels a bit insecure at the thought of being a Kirlia?" Oak guessed surprising both pokemon and trainer.

"How did you know?" Ash asked.

"It's common for male Kirlia to be a little insecure and remain isolated from others until they find a Dawn Stone. I had a feeling you'd call about it." Oak said calmly. Ralts let that register in his mind, it actually felt relieving to know he wasn't alone.

"Well it's good to know you the situation, but I was wondering if there are any risks to evolving Ralts immediately after the first evolution." Ash asked seriously. Oak pondered for a moment, remembering he spoke about something like this with Professor Rowan.

"From what I can remember, what your saying is not necessarily risky or dangerous at all. However a small side affect would be dizziness and it would be lack of balance if he evolved into something rather big. But other than that, I don't think there is a potential risk." Oak said. Ash and Ralts sighed in relief, that's one problem solved.

Ash then remembered about his earlier thoughts.

"Say professor, have you ever noticed anything peculiar about my parents? I mean besides being trainers and my dad a champion." Ash asked. Oak paused for a moment.

"Well I can't exactly say anything, I honestly don't know. Why? What's happened?" Oak asked.

"Nothing professor, just a question." Ash said. Oak seemed to narrow his eyes.

"Well... alright then, let me know if you have any other concerns. Goodbye Ash!" Oak said casually. Ash and Ralts said goodbye as well as Ash ended the call. Ralts looked at his trainer curiously.

"So I guess you're going to ask your parents about it?" He asked. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, but not yet, I want to make sure it's face to face and I understand more myself." Ash said. Ralts nodded in agreement.

"On the upside, it's actually a whole lot to learn, and if you put enough effort into it, it will be all worth it in the end." The small psychic said. Ash nodded in agreement. They both left the tent to join the other pokemon.

* * *

When they stepped out, all the pokemon looked at Ash expectingly, wondering what they were going to do now. Ash had decided that they would pack up and head out now. Occasionally take a small break and possibly catch some new pokemon.

And so he did, he returned everyone except his starters and packed up the tent and left the campsite. And for the next few hours, his only aim was to go to Pewter before days end. Little did Ash know, something had been in hiding, watching Ash and his team's progress. Once again it was Darkrai.

He had sensed the chosen one's Aura and Psychic powers flare up, of course he followed to the source. He was surprised when he saw that not only this boy an Alignment user, but he already had a connection with his powers, now of course he wasn't detected since it was mostly his Psychic energy being used. However, Darkrai was able to conceal his aura through his mastery of illusions.

He would have to tell this news to Arceus, soon.

* * *

Ash's trek through the forest was surprisingly eventful. He had actually caught two new pokemon on his way.

First was a Pideotto. Ash, Riolu, and Ralts took their first break after two hours but while Riolu and Ralts found some berries to eat, a Pideotto came in and stole them. So naturally Ralts was ticked off and battled the bird pokemon. After Ash told Ralts to use Confusion to keep it on the ground and tired out, Ash caught her and her pokeball was sent to Professor Oak.

Next was a huge shock to him, a Scyther! They seemed to wander in it's territory like Ash and his father once did years ago. Ash attempted to use aura to calm it down like Red did once, but the mantis pokemon was unaffected and Riolu only stopped him with only one Force Palm, after a couple well placed quick attacks the bug type was down and caught.

When Riolu asked what he was trying to do Ash explained the memory. Riolu then understood but said,

"When in deep thought, like in meditation, Aura can be called upon with ease on any aura user. But calling upon aura in serious situations is the tricky part, that takes lots of training and focus." the Aura pup explained. "But with your natural power, we might get there sooner than you think."

Ash understood this as they went to Pewter City. When they finally got there, Ash could describe it as rugged. Rocks lined up against the sidewalks. But before Ash could think about going to the pokemon center, he sat down on one of the rocks to catch his breath it had been a long walk. Ralts and Riolu did the same.

"Hey!" he heard a man say. He turned and saw a man with grey hair and a beard. "Get off my merchandise!" he said. Ash and his starters quickly got off.

"Sorry sir! We didn't know... that you sell rocks?" Ash said in confusion. The old man 'humph'-ed.

"Yes I do! They're Pewter city souvenirs! Are you interested in buying one boy?" he asked holding out a rock.

"Uh... no thanks, I'm just here looking for the Pewter city gym." Ash heard Ralts cough behind him. "Oh! and maybe find a Dawn Stone while we're here." Ash said. The old man looked at the boy curiously.

"Hmm... would you say that you're an "experienced" trainer?" he asked.

"Well, I've only been a trainer for about a week now, but my pokemon are strong enough to handle whatever the gym leader has in store for us!" he said confidently. The old man simply looked at the boy.

"You know, I could help you with your Dawn Stone search." the old man said stroking his beard. Ralts jumped up on Ash's shoulders shaking him in excitement.

"Really?! How?" Ash asked.

"Well you see, I just so happen to have Dawn stone right here." he said. He went into his bag and held out the Dawn Stone much to our heroes' amazement .

"Whoa!" Ash went. Ralts was about to jump at it, but the old man moved it out of the way before he touched it.

"Now hold your Ponyta, I didn't say I'd just GIVE it to you." he said rubbing his fingers. Ash understood what he was talking about.

"Well how much?!" Ash asked.

"3000 poke." he said simply. Ash and his starters fell dramatically.

"I don't have that kind of money, I think I have 1800 at most." Ash said. The old man smiled.

"Well then don't I have an offer for you... You seem like a good kid, a trainer at that, if you can show me the gym badge, I'll cut the price in half." the trio got up and looked at each other.

"Is that all? We'll definitely get that badge!" Ash said.

"Oh really then? Well if you're so sure, how about I raise the stakes higher then? Beat the gym leader on your first try, I'll gladly give you the stone for free... But I warn you, the gym leader is no pushover..." he said. All three had their eyes bulging. The old man held his hand out. "Well? do we have a deal or not?" he asked.

Ash was hesitant, but shook the hand.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal, but you could point us in the right direction to the pokecenter?" Ash asked.

"Sure, names Flint by the way. Just follow the road north and you'll find it." he said simply.

"Okay Flint, get ready to hand over that stone." Ash said running off. Flint smirked as he ran off

* * *

"Okay Ash, what's the game plan?" Ralts asked. He was eager more than ever to get that Dawn Stone.

"First we train, I have no doubt in your guys' abilities, but there is no harm in a little training, besides, I want to try and see if we can get started on using your egg moves." Ash said. Both pokemon on his shoulders nodded in agreement as they went for the pokemon center. After heading out back to find the raining area empty, to their luck, they picked up on training with the same plan as last time.

While the children seemed to try and improve their attacks and Gyarados and Nidoking sparred, Ash focused today's training with Riolu and Ralts.

Of course he remembered that Ralts had told him Riolu would evolve in the Pewter City gym. On the way Ralts said he didn't tell Riolu that he predicted his evolution. It could alter the future in some way and that's just not fair.

So the training began...

* * *

 _Outskirts of Pewter City...  
_

Darkrai found a quiet lake outside of town, mist shrouded he area so it made the scene a mysterious vibe to it. Deciding this is the best place to do it, Darkrai held out his hands and used psychic to move the water upward to make a rainbow out of water mist. From his cloak, he took a gold coin and tossed it in the water.

"Oh goddess Ho-oh, please except my offering..." he muttered, as the coin fell it seemed to turn to mist as well. "Show me Arceus in the Hall of Origin." he said. Suddenly an image of Arceus in her throne room appeared, she was talking to Giratina.

"Mother." he said, now while technically they weren't related like most of the hall was, he simply called her mother out of respect like most of the hall does, except the elder legends like Mew, Giratina, Rayquaza, Lugia, Ho-oh, and Zygarde who call her 'sister' or just to tease her, 'little sis'.

Arceus turned toward the Dark legend in surprise.

"Have you anything on Rocket's plans to report?" Arceus asked. Darkrai looked down.

"No mother, I'm afraid not, however I may find something in their other bases across Kanto. Perhaps the actual location of the main HQ." he said. Arceus seemed to think on the subject for a moment.

"Not what I hoped you could find, but do what you must. Have you anything to report on the chosen?" she asked. Darkrai noticed her change of tone to that one of actual concern.

"Yes Arceus. I have watched him from afar, he seemed to have a natural talent to thwarting evil and a deep connection with his pokemon despite being a trainer not even for a week now. Also, it seemed that thanks to his starters he discovered his families origins and has already tried to use his aura and psychic abilities. Even when meditating he demonstrated great power in his abilities, but lacks actual knowledge or skill with it." he said.

Arceus seemed to smile which was rare with her, Giratina seemed surprised as well. "Interesting, are you following him?" Giratina asked Darkrai.

"No my lord, but our paths lead to the same destination." Arceus looks at me with concern.

"I urge you Rai, do keep tabs on the boy whenever possible, and report your findings to me." Darkrai tensed a little bit since Rai was his ACTUAL name. Darkrai is just the name of his species. He put a claw over his chest.

"Of course madam..." The connection cut and the vision faded. With that Darkrai made his way back to the city. He had to remember to stay a good mile away from the town to avoid giving the townsfolk nightmares.

As of late, many Darkrai had taken a stand against the curse that is their nightmare abilities. Some have joined trainers and fight in pokemon leagues. Some leave the hall all together and live out their lives in peace like Darkon of Alamos town, although his power is so great, that a single Dark void will succumb victims to nightmares so he isn't completely free and wild pokemon hate him regardless.

In fact, before all of this, Rai was simply wandering aimlessly across Sinnoh until Cresselia herself appeared before him and offered him a seat on the legendary council to represent Darkrai everywhere. The last one was exiled for he had too great a power fro him to control and had it removed. Rai found this unfair at first, but he had heard of the many great feats of this exiled Darkrai.

While all Darkrai aren't related by blood, they see each other as all of the same kin, Rai felt proud whenever he heard that this exiled Darkrai liberated cities of human organizations in the Sinnoh region.

But beyond that Rai himself has had enough with nightmares and he desired his own freedom. If he did as he was told and then some... he would be free and hailed a hero. But he was mostly in it to be free.

* * *

 _Pewter City, pokemon center._

Night had fallen as Ash and co. went back into the pokemon center. Ash gave his pokemon to Nurse Joy so they could rest up for the night, today they spent a lot of time training. Riolu and Ralts are starting to greatly progress in using their egg moves. For sometime, Ash had tried to summon his power again, only for this time them to come at a smaller scale then when they were in a forest.

Before heading up to his room, he got the gym's locating from Nurse Joy.

Riolu said that he sensed his aura just fine, but Ralts admitted to feel his psychic aspect a lot weaker. Deciding to leave the matter for another day Ash crawled into his bed, allowing slumber to take over.

* * *

The next morning, Ash woke up bright and early. He got himself dressed, cleaned, and went back to the front desk of the pokemon center to ask for his pokemon. Nurse Joy went into where the pokemon rest and much to her surprise, when she opened the door she saw Riolu running out with all of Ash's pokeballs and stopped in front of Ash.

Joy giggled as Riolu put the pokeballs in Ash's pack and started dragging him by his pants leg.

"Wow! That's one energetic pokemon!" the nurse exclaimed. Ash sweatdropped at his behavior.

"I just can't wait to fight the gym leader!" the Jackal exclaimed...

The trainer, pokemon, and nurse remained quiet. Joy was beyond surprised that the pokemon could talk! Suddenly a pokeball from Ash's pack opened and Ralts appeared. The little psychic smacked his jackal friend upside the head.

"So THAT'S how it feels!..." Riolu said rubbing his head. Ralts grinned. Ash scratched his head and looked at the nurse.

"Do you mind never speaking of this to anyone? I don't want anyone following me just for m to trade with them." he asked. The nurse smiled and made a motion that she zipped her mouth. Ash gave her a thumbs up and exited the building.

Ash went back to where he met Flint and found him snoozing away on a rock.

He nudged the old man waking him up.

"Huh? wha?" he went. He saw Ash. "Oh it's you, what is it? You get that badge already?" he smiled.

"No" Ash said simply. "I'm on my way to do it now, whenever you decide to get up, come watch at the gym." Ash said walking away. Flint looked at the boy as he walked away.

 _'maybe...'_ he thought.

* * *

Ash and his partners were at the entrance of the Pewter city gym. Ash recommended that Riolu and Ralts be put in their pokeballs so they could surprise he gym leader.

Upon walking in, the main room was very dark, until he heard a booming voice.

"Who dares enter my gym!?" it went. Ash knew this was just a fear tactic for newbie trainers and held his ground.

"I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet town! I challenge you for the Pewter City badge!" he said holding out a pokeball in a challenging motion. "FACE ME!" he said accidentally letting his aura flare up a little. The lights turned on revealing the battlefield and a much older but young man with tanned skin, narrowed eyes, and spikey brown hair sitting with his feet crossed.

"Your brave to say your words." the man went. "Let's see if you back them up with action." he said getting up from his sitting position. he took out a pokeball and pointed it to Ash. "I'm Brock Slate, and as gym leader, I accept your challenge!" he said. "Geodude! I choose you!" Brock said throwing his pokeball.

Said boulder pokemon appeared on the field. "Geo!" it went.

"Alright then, Ralts! I choose you!" Ash said getting his psychic friend out. Ralts studied his opponent in interest. Brock was surprised to see a pokemon not native to this region, but maintained his composure.

"This will be a three on three battle with only you, the challenger, being able to substitute. The match will end when all three on each side cannot continue, do you accept these terms?" Brock said. Ash nodded. He decided to take the first move.

"Alright Ralts! Start of with Lucky Chant!" he called. He decided to play it safe and prevent any lucky hits from Brock.

"Now Geodude! Rock throw!" Brock called out. The boulder with arms picked up a huge chunk of earth from he ground and threw it at the psychic.

"Use confusion to catch and toss it away." Ash called. Ralts followed his orders and redirected the boulder.

"Geodude! Use sandstorm!" Brock called. Sand started move around Geodude and started to spread to the rest of the field. Ralts did his best to keeps his concentration on Geodude but the rocks that kept hitting him prevented him from doing so. "While he can't see you! Use Rollout!" Ash heard Brock call out. Before Ash could call out an order he heard Ralts cry out in pain and later a crash.

"Oh no..." Ash said quietly, worrying for his pokemon. "Ralts! If you can hear me! Use magical leaf when you sense he's close!" he called out.

"Don't let up Geodude, keep using Rollout!" Brock said. Clashes could be heard from the sandstorm. When the storm finally subsided, both Geodude and Ralts were left panting, Ralts with a few bruises and Geodude with many scratches.

"Geodude! Try Rock throw again, but don't let up!" Brock called.

"Teleport away at each one!" Ash called. Ralts started disappearing and reappearing as Rocks nearly hit him. But both Ash and Ralts knew they couldn't keep this up, eventually Ralts would tire out. "Ralts! get behind Geodude and use Confusion to send him up and back down!" Ash called quickly. Ralts disappeared one last time, before reappearing behind the boulder pokemon. Using his last bit of energy, Ralts sent the Geodude up in the air before slamming him back down with a hard crash.

"Geodude!" he called as his pokemon crashed. Brock was surprised that the little pokemon made it after the sandstorm, but was more surprised that he still had fight left in him.

"Don't let up Ralts! Teleport high above him and use magical leaf directly on top of it!" Ash called. Ralts teleported high above, making Geodude only see a silhouette of Ralts. Last thing the rock type saw was 8 leaves surrounded in a mystical veil, being shot directly on him.

"Geodude! you have to get out of there!" Bock said. There was a huge dust cloud around the Geodude and a crater left in it's wake. Ralts teleported back to Ash's side hoping it was over. That last move took a lot out of him...

However this was not the case, Geodude slowly crawled out of the crater but seemed very weak. Brock was relived that he was alright. He saw Ralts on the other side and saw he was very weak as well. One hit should do it.

"Can you still fight?" Brock asked his pokemon. Geodude gave a small thumbs up. "Okay! Use Rollout!" Brock said. Geodude gave a heavy breath and curled up once again at Ralts.

"Ralts! Get out of there!" Ash tried to yell. But Ralts couldn't move, he was too tired from the hits he took and the avoiding hits he had done. Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down around Ralts, it was right there he realized he was sick of it, he was afraid of evolution because of insecurity, now he was about to lose when Ash was counting on him, he HAD to promise a win...

not a draw...

DEFIANTLY not a loss... he wasn't going to run away again...

With a sudden burst of energy, he ran out to Geodude, without a second though he jumped and his horns started to glow blue as well as his head. With a loud battle cry he connected with Geodude, sending him flying into the wall behind Brock. Dust around the rock type disappeared and revealed a knocked out Geodude.

Both trainers stared in shock as Ralts flew back as well before landing on his two feet. He smirked confidently at Ash who was the first to recover from his shock. "You learned Zen headbutt! That's awesome!" Ash exclaimed in joy proud of his partner pokemon. Ralts jumped into Ash's bow and hugged him. Ash suddenly felt Ralts jump down and he started glowing.

He was...

"You're evolving!" Ash said in surprised. When the glow died down, he was slightly taller than before with slender legs now visible. His his hair put into what looked like pig tails. He was a Kirlia now. Kirlia now looked at himself, he was stunned that it happened even though he saw this already. "How do you feel Ra- I mean Kirlia?" Ash asked.

Kirlia took one look at his dress before asking, "Does this dress make me look fat?" Ash promptly fell over laughing a little.

"No, *chuckle* you look fine." Ash said. The trainer then looked back at Brock who just got back from putting Geodude down for a rest on one of the benches next to him.

"Shall we continue?" Ash asked. Brock smirked.

"Of course, that had to be the most intense battle Geodude has had in a while." Brock said. He pulled out another pokeball. "Let's see you handle this!" he said as he called out his pokemon. "Rhyhorn! I choose you!"

A quadrupedal pokemon appeared, having what looked like rock armor plates and a single horn in front of it. Ash could already tell this one had a good defense. He looked back at Kirlia. "I want you to take a small break, that was quite a beating you took." Kirlia sighed in relief.

"You're telling me, I'd never thought I'd be so happy to get a break..." he said sitting at the bench behind Ash's box.

"Alright Brock, let's do this! I choose you! Riolu!" Ash called. Our favorite small Aura pup appeared before giving a fighting stance, not intimidated by Rhyhorn who was a bit bigger than him.

"You're move Brock." Ash said. Brock smirked.

"Alright Rhyhorn! Use Horn Attack!" Rhyhorn's horn glowed a little bit before it charged at Riolu.

"Use Quick attack straight at him!" Riolu looked back in confusion, but complied. As Riolu ran directly at Rhyhorn, Ash then said. "Jump over him!" Riolu used the momentum from Quick Attack to flip over the charging Rhyhorn, who then skidded to a stop and looked back at Riolu.

"Rhyhorn! Use Rock blast!" Brock called. Rhyhorn then started firing Rocks directly from it's mouth and at Riolu.

"Be evasive Riolu! Just like you practiced!" Ash called. Riolu started jumping away or even jumping on top of the rocks and breaking others with Force Palm. Brock was impressed, so far this trainer seemed to know what he was doing. Usually some trainers come in with no prior knowledge or training and end up either get a devastating loss, or a lucky win if they have type advantage.

But Ash was clearly different, granted he probably wasn't the most experienced of trainers, but he seemed to be a natural at battling.

However, back at the battle, things are starting to change. The Rock Blasts are becoming bigger and being launched faster, making it hard for Riolu to keep up. Finally, he was just a second to slow and a Rock Blast hit him, sending him into the air, and another hitting him back over to Ash's side. Riolu got up.

"You okay Riolu?" Ash asked. Riolu turned and nodded. Ash smiled, "Good! Alright, use Force Palm" he called. Riolu's paw glowed a light blue as he charged at the rock plated pokemon.

Brock on he other hand, smirked. "Use Bulldoze!" Brock called. Ash gasped a bit.

"Riolu! get out of there!" Ash tried to call, but by the time Riolu stopped his attack, the ground began to wave a bit before a big pulse went straight at Riolu, sending back in front of Ash again.

The Aura pokemon shakily got up, he felt vulnerable now. The Bulldoze messed up his footing a bit, he can't run as fast now to avoid what comes next...

"Riolu!" Ash called, the Aura pup looked at his trainer. "I know this looks bad now, but I know you can still fight! Fight till you faint!" he aid trying to encourage Riolu. Said pokemon nodded and got up.

Kirlia got on the trainer box and said some words himself. "Come on! You can take this guy! Show him what your made of Anubis!" he called. Riolu nodded at his best friend. He then looked at the Rhyhorn and smirked.

"Come on big guy... you're just a big pushover hiding under all of that armor plating..." he said quietly. And he made a taunting motion towards the Rhyhorn telling him to come at him.

"Rhyhorn use Horn Attack! End this!" Brock called, sure he was surprised at the Kirlia talking but he had a battle to focus on. Rhyhorn charged knowing Riolu couldn't dodge now.

"Riolu hold you ground!" Ash called. As Rhyhorn came closer and closer, Ash put his quick plan into action. "Now! Use Endure!" he said as Riolu crossed his arms and his body glowed red. When Rhyhorn hit him, he stopped in his tracks completely. "Now use counter!" Ash called.

Riolu's body then glowed blue as he push Rhyhorn back and he uppercut the rock type into the air. "Alright Riolu!" Ash exclaimed. He got a serious look on his face. "Now use Quick attack into Force Palm while he's still in the air!" Ash instructed. Riolu burst into a sprint and jumped with the momentum. But when he was about to use Force Palm, by instinct he put his paw into a punch and then his whole forearm shone a metallic grey as he slammed the Rhyhorn into the ground.

"Whoa!" Kirlia went. With a heavy battle cry, both of Riolu's forearms shone that same metallic grey as he made a downward spiral onto Rhyhorn. Dust filled the field as Rhyhorn revealed to be unconscious and Riolu standing proudly on top of him. Ash and Kirlia burst into cheers and Riolu jumped up to his friends. Aah caught him in huge hug with him and Kirlia.

"I'm so proud of you two! You both won your battles AND mastered your egg moves!" Ash said. Riolu and Kirlia cheered with him. Riolu suddenly wiggled out of Ash's grasp. "Riolu? What's wro-" he was cut off with Riolu starting to glow. When the glowing died down, Riolu was much more taller with yellow fur on his chest and a chest spike, the spikes on his paws also glowed, and taller ears.

"You evolved!" Kirlia went. Riolu, now Lucario, looked at is new form in amazement.

"Whoa..." he went in a deeper voice. Ash grinned ear to ear.

"That's awesome that both of you evolved! We're defiantly gonna be able to fight stronger opponents." Ash said bringing them both into a hug yet again, bu then he quickly recoiled. "That chest spike will take some getting used to however..." he said with both his pokemon laughing at his expense.

Ash looked back at Brock who just returned his Rhyhorn.

"I'm impressed Ash." Brock went. "So far you've beaten both pokemon and haven't lost any of yours." He said taking out his third and final pokeball. "But this battle isn't over yet! Come on out! Onix!" Brock said revealing a large snake like pokemon made of boulders and a single horn on it's head.

Ash grinned at the sight of he Onix, he looked o his starters. "Lucario, you and Kirlia sit down, about time _she_ had a turn. and you know how cranky she can get." he said smirking. Lucario and Kirlia smiled and gave Ash a thumbs up.

Ash looked back at the field. Taking out his other pokeball, he called. "Gyarados! show them your will!" When she appeared, she was roughly the same size as Onix who looked a bit intimidated. She roared in arrival, leaving Brock's jaw hanging

Brock was completely shocked at this development. "Tauros! Pure and utter Tauros! How did you get a freaking Gyarados!?" he exclaimed. Ash smiled mareepishly.

"I'm a really lucky guy." he said simply. "Gyarados use Leer!", Gyarados looked at Onix with a dark expression Onix shivered a little letting his guard down. "Now use Bite!" he then called. Gyarados bit down on Onix's snout and thrashed him to the ground making the rock snake groan in pain.

"Onix! Get up and use Slam!" Brock called. Onix got up and did as he was told and slammed Gyarados away. "Now Rock throw!" Onix started launching rocks at Gyarados who managed to smack a few away with her tail but still took a few hits.

"Gyarados! Use Dragon Rage!" Ash called. Gyarados launched a huge blast of blue and yellow energy hitting Onix knocking him down some. He roared in defiance and slammed Gyarados with his tail when the attack ended. Both Trainers started to order the pokemon to battle as Gyarados switched from Bite and Dragon Rage and Onix from Slam, Rock throw, and screech.

Meanwhile on the bench, Lucario and Kirlia were watching the battle in great interest. It reminded them of a movie they saw when they were in Sinnoh, Lucario heard crunching next to him and saw Kirlia munching on some popcorn with a big bowl in his lap.

"Where did you get the popcorn?" Lucario asks. Kirlia looked at the popcorn in his hand.

"I don't know..." he said simply. Lucario shrugged and took some popcorn himself, resuming his focus on the battle.

"Gyarados! Use Thrash!" Ash called. Gyarados' eyes turned red as she started to repeatedly hit Onix with her tail, biting it and slamming it down, and using Dragon Rage occasionally. However when Gyarados tried using Dragon Rage a second time, what came out instead was a heavy torrent of water that knocked Onix into a wall, knocking him out.

"Whoa! That was Hydro pump!" Brock exclaimed. But he quickly got out of his surprise and returned Onix giving him a word of thanks. Ash went out to the field and Gyarados nuzzled her trainer as Ash hugged her. Brock met with Ash at the center of the field and Lucario and Kirlia doing the same to congratulate Gyarados.

"Ash that was possibly the greatest battle, if not the craziest, I've had in a while. Not only do you seem to be well connected with your pokemon, but you and your pokemon have a natural ability to battle" Brock said. Ash and his starters blushed a bit at the praise while Gyarados had a confident smirk He pulled out a small metal badge from his pocket. "It's my honor to present you with the Boulder badge, congratulations." Brock said handing it to Ash.

"Alright! We got the Boulder badge!" Ash exclaimed showing his pokemon. They all cheered at their victory. Ash turned back to Brock. "Thanks for the battle Brock."

"No problem, but for now, what's say we get our pokemon to the pokemon center. My pokemon need a check up after the beating they took." Brock said smiling. Ash nodded and returned his pokemon.

* * *

Upon exiting the gym Ash saw Flint waiting outside the gym using a cane. "So, I'm going to guess you won?" he asked. Ash smiled and pulled out the badge.

"Sure did! We are just on our way to the pokemon center." Ash said. Brock had a unusual feeling he had met this man before, but decided to save the thought for another time.

Upon arriving at the pokemon center, Ash and Brock gave their pokeballs to Nurse Joy and decided to get something to eat while they wait.

"So Ash where are you heading now?" Brock asked. Ash took a bite of his burger and had a thinking expression.

"I guess the next city that has a gym. That would be Cerulean City." he said. Brock nodded.

"It's nice to see trainers have some intuition on where to go." Brock said.

"Did you always want to be traveling trainer?" Ash had asked. Brock looked down for a moment. Flint looked up a moment but wasn't noticed.

"Not a full time trainer, no. Don't get me wrong, I love battling for my family's gym, but I always found my passion was towards pokemon breeding, as well as learning medicines." Brock said.

"What's stopped you?" Ash asked.

"For one, I have a gym to run. Also I have brothers and sisters that need to be taken care of, my mother does what she can, but my father has been... absent." The gym leader said.

"Man... that bites." Ash said sympathetically. Flint suddenly got up.

"Brock..." he said looking at him. He then removed his beard and grey hair revealing that they had been fake the whole time. In reality he had looked like a much older version of Brock "Go follow your dream, I've been gone long enough."

Brock looked at him in shock.

"I know you may not be happy to see me... but when I left on my journey I had hoped to bring success only to discover failure and bad luck at every turn... it's much too late for me to be even a decent trainer now, but you still have a window." Brock got up after Flint finished. Ash was half expecting him to punch Flint, who would blame him?

But instead he took a deep breath and gave Flint a pen and notebook.

"What's this for?" he asked. Brock started talking about what each of what Ash assumed was his brothers and sisters, and Flint was writing furiously.

* * *

Afterward, Ash got his pokemon back from nurse Joy and Flint gave him the Dawn Stone as promised. Right now our heroes were at the outskirts of the town ready to head to Cerulean.

"You ready Kirlia?" Ash asked. Lucario was right next to him.

"Oh yeah!" the current dancer pokemon went. Ash gave him the Dawn Stone. Almost immediately, he started glowing for the second time today, when the glow died out, he was a powerful Gallade he always wanted to be. "Oh man this is so wicked!" he said doing small kicks, punches, and slashes with his new arm blades.

"Oh man... I'd like to see the next gym leader try and take us down now!" Gallade exclaimed. Ash and Lucario are glad that their friend was happy, they were just about to leave and get moving.

"Wait Ash!" they heard from down the road. To their surprise, they saw Brock running up to them.

"What's up Brock?" Ash asked. He noticed that he had a big pack on his back.

"I wanted to see, if I was able to join you on your journey. you seem to have some special pokemon, and I hope I can learn about your pokemon a little more." he said. Ash and his starter looked at one another. Ash smiled.

"Sure! More the merrier!" Ash said. Brock smiled as they made their way down the Route, to Cerulean City.

* * *

 **WORD COUNT IS 7000+ that's a record for me so I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to fav and follow me and this story and drop a review because that always makes my day.  
**

 **Also be sure to check out my other story(S) here and on Devianrt and I will see you guys all later! Adios amigos!**


	6. Announcment

_**Edit 3/25/16:**_ **Okay, Jom revised in on my devantart page, I'll start transferring chapters when it reaches the same point in the story line, but be sure to check out the fist chapter on DA before I post it here.**

NOT A CHAPTER, I'M NOT DISCONTINUING THIS STORY... rather I'm moving it.

Allow me to explain,

Recently I find it hard to manage two accounts with stories specific to each, what am I going to do? Either 1: Discontinue one of the stories, which I'm obviously not going to do. or 2: centralize my stories on one site and THEN spread to other accounts. So number two is the obvious choice.

So I'm going to have to revise this story on my DeviantArt page (I go by the same name) I'll also remove Knights of Arceus from this account but I'll keep this story on so this news stays here.

After the story is caught up and revised, I will post those chapters back here and delete this story. Eventually I'll be back on but for now my main site in deviantart.

Until then, Adios Amigos!


	7. Sorry Amigos, end of the line for now

**_I'm sorry_**

But I'm afraid this isn't a chapter... in fact it's gonna be my last announcement on this site for a while.

First and foremost... Journey of Masters is... discontinued, following in the footsteps of many that had potential but never made it... I know the first thing a lot of you will do is unfollow and unfavorite. I won't blame you.

My creativity has pointed all it's interest to my other story, Knights of Arceus. It's the first true original story I have conceived and I have plans for future projects on the story and it's universe.

Journey of Masters was just another story about Ash getting a different starter, and I intended to make it a crackfic where dedication to plot would only be slight while it's emphasis would be comedy.

Perhaps in the distant future I will come back to this story, revamp it better and funnier. But for now I write for something I find hard to see in fanfictions on any site (Quotev, Deviantart, here), and that's a great story.

The job of any writer, professional or hobbyist as most of us are (myself included) or otherwise, is to take any story and present it to potential readers, be the storyteller.

There are no bad stories, in my eyes they're bad writers and presenters of these stories. However, who are bad and who aren't, are not my place to point out and say. But I say this as advice to those who hope to make a story and wish to do so the best they can. Any idea is a good idea, you just need to hold your cards right and play them.

But beyond that (I'm surprised if you are still reading)

My main site is now Deviantart as I feel I can connect with any readers better there than on this site. I'm not one to force people (not like I can) but I ask you if you can, perhaps give Knights of Arceus a chance.

One chance, is all I ask. It's already 22 chapters at the time of this post, as you read this I'm working on ch.23 or I have already completed it. I cannot say anything about it here for I will leave that you to you mi amigos.

 **EDIT: Search for my name without a space on Deviantart and if you still have trouble, search for Knights of Arceus by DarkPhoenix3465 some of my works should appear. the current logo is in the shape of a bird with the top part red and the bottom orange with black stripes and a black background.**

If you have any comments or perhaps questions, comment, pm, or note me.

Journey of masters stays up here, in case I ever find myself coming back, but I am unsure when that might be. Like I said, I already have stuff of Knights of Arceus I want to get out there. Trust me... its a lot.

Until then, Adios Amigos.


End file.
